Mirkwood's One Shots
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Vert-Bois... La Forêt Noire... Mirkwood... Ou cette zone boisée séparant l'est de l'ouest, par delà les monts brumeux, par delà la Moria, aux portes de l'Ombre... Le Royaume du Roi Thranduil, fils d'Oropher... Voici les aventures d'un enfant... Voici le récit de l'enfance de Légolas, prince Verte-Feuille... Prince des elfes sylvestres... Voici l'histoire d'une enfance...
1. Juste un conseiller bavard

Voici quelques one shot où une fan exacerbant tente de spéculer l'enfance de notre ami Legolas à Mirkwood. Je n'ai aucun droit sur l'histoire originelle dont le mérite revient au talentueux JRR Tolkien. J'espère que ces récits de vie seront plaisants à lire.  
Bonne lecture Sofia

One shot 1

C'est sans étonnement pour certains qu'une petite silhouette à la crinière blonde courrait à travers les corridors de pierre et de bois élégamment sculptés, son ombre se propageant à travers les les murs lisses, projetée par les nombreuses torches portant une lumière aussi claire que l'éclat des étoiles. Ses pas presque silencieux, un large sourire aux lèvres, il se précipitait vers son but, son plan étant trop parfait pour être contrecarré par les hommes de son père.

La lumière tamisée du soleil traversant avec une certaine paresse les feuilles chargées de couleurs des arbres de ce début d'automne l'appelait, là bas, derrière ces grandes portes de pierres le séparant de Mirkwood... Il était si proche du but ...

Soudain, deux bras le saisirent par la taille, le soulevant sans mal, faisant fi de ses protestations alors que les gardes de la porte posaient sur lui un regard mi amusé, mi las face à l'attitude du jeune elfe. Un elfe, jeune adulte, tenait contre sa hanche un jeune elfe qui pour un humain avoisinerait les cinq, six ans. Pourtant il atteignait ses seize ans. Il était très jeune, trop jeune, aux yeux de la société elfique. Un elfe est adolescent vers sa première centaine d'année. Il devient jeune adulte vers deux cent ans... Les enfants elfes ont une lente croissance, quittant leur frêle corps d'enfant seulement vers leurs soixante ans ...

\- Poses moi à terre ! Nomin ! S'exclamait l'enfant.

\- Légolas, ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu n'avais guère le droit de quitter la citadelle sans permission, et surtout pas seul ?

\- Je n'allais pas bien loin ! Je veux juste grimper aux arbres...

\- Tu sais ce que pense Adar de ta manie à t'éclipser...

\- Mais... Mais vous êtes toujours occupé, toi comme lui ! Je ne peux attendre, les arbres bientôt auront perdu toutes leurs couleurs !

\- Sois patient, je te promets de libérer un après-midi pour toi.

Il marchait vers la salle du trône, son frère dans ses bras, amusé et navré de voir sa mine boudeuse. Il était le joyau de la famille royale. S'il venait à lui arriver malheur, il ne savait s'il saurait se le pardonner dans son immortalité...

\- Vous faites toujours des promesses, grogna de façon inaudible le plus jeune prince Vertefeuille, ses petits bras croisés contre sa poitrine, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux d'un bleu profond luisant d'agacement. De tout le royaume sylvestre, il devait être l'un des enfants les plus chéri mais le plus rongé par l'absence de ses proches...

Nomin passa une main dans les cheveux tressés de son petit frère, souriant pour le réconforter, sachant qu'il avait certes déjà fait maintes promesses :

\- Demain, je te ramènerai dans la clairière que tu aimes tant. Je le jure.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Les yeux de son cadet luisaient de pure joie à présent. Il s'accrochait à cette promesse avec tant de passion que cela fit fondre le cœur de son aîné. Le troisième âge connaissait son début de paix, il espérait que cela perdurerait et qu'il n'aurait pas à lire de peine ou de douleur dans ce jeune regard.

Arrivés devant la salle du trône, il lança un clin d'œil à son frère pour le rassurer : il ne parlerait pas de sa tentative d'escapade. Légolas lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant. Soupirant de dépit, Nomin entra, son frère dans ses bras, guère étonné de voir que le Conseil avait trouvé quelques plaintes à soumettre au roi malgré l'heure du repas qui sonnait.

Se tortillant dans les bras de frère, Légolas réussit à échapper à sa poigne, ne se formalisant guère de la présence du Conseil debout face au trône finement sculpté de bois, au sommet d'un escalier de marbre immaculé, entourés de colonnes lisses à l'esthétique délicate. Il se précipita vers son père qui sourit en le voyant, son visage s'éclairant et la réplique cinglante qu'il comptait adresser au conseiller Gwindor restant dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que ses mots écorchent les oreilles sensibles de son cadet. Il le cueillit dans ses bras lorsque le jeune prince elfe eut atteint sa hauteur, le serrant contre lui.

\- Adar (père) ! Tu as vu les feuilles ? La Foret chante depuis l'aube ! Le soleil encourage les arbres et leur susurre des mots précieux ! C'est incroyable !

\- Je suis ravi que tu puisses entendre le chant de la Forêt, Ion nin( mon fils), s'amusa Thranduil en effleurant du dos de la main la joue de son cadet.

\- Nous nous sommes permis de venir vous tenir compagnie pour le repas, Adar(père), commenta Nomin en inclinant la tête avec respect devant son roi et père.

\- Quelle excellente initiative, Ion nin( mon fils). Nous poursuivrons plus tard, conseillers, annonça le roi des elfes sylvestres en leur faisant signe de se retirer d'un geste du dos de la main.

\- Mon seigneur, les orcs... commença d'une voix agacée Gwindor.

\- Le roi vous a congédié, conseiller, le coupa froidement Nomin, agacé que cet inconscient ose parler de ce genre de choses en présence d'un enfant. De son frère !

\- Mais si jamais les défenses...

\- Dehors, Gwindor, ordonna Thranduil avec une froide autorité, son regard paralysant l'elfe à la chevelure brune. Ce dernier s'inclina, raide, et se retira.

Dans un soupir inaudible, le roi des elfes sylvestres se leva, son fils dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la salle adjacente qui était son salon privé. Il y dînait avec ses fils ou seul quand le temps ne lui permettait pas de les rejoindre à la grande salle.

Les serviteurs avaient déjà dressé la table, posant çà et là mets et boisson. Installant son plus jeune fils, Thranduil le servit avant de prendre place, son aîné s'installant à son tour. La table ronde était parfaite pour ces instants d'intimité que la famille royale partageait plus ou moins fréquemment. Ils le faisaient surtout pour le bonheur de Légolas qui se plaignait avec une innocence enfantine de l'absence de son frère lorsque celui-ci s'absentait longuement ou de son père lorsque ce dernier était trop occupé pour partager ses repas même s'il le bordait chaque nuit...

\- Adar ( père), lança, hésitante, la voix du plus jeune prince.

\- Oui, répondit Thranduil, un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce qui coupait l'appétit à son cadet qui jouait avec ses raisins après avoir picoré un peu de fromage et de pain.

\- Les orcs... Ce sont les monstres du livre de Maître Angrod ?

Nomin s'assombrit face à la question de son petit frère. Il allait broyer ce conseiller venu de l'Ouest après des siècles de vagabondage en terres sauvages. Il allait le briser pour avoir osé parler politique devant son innocent cadet !

\- En effet, répondit Thrandui avec précaution, étudiant les traits de son jeune fils pour analyser sa réaction.

\- Il est dit dans son livre que les premiers elfes étaient victimes de leur folie... Ils bu... Ils buvaient leur sang et les laissaient pour mort... Ils leur prenaient leur immortalité... C'est... C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont loin, Ion nin ( mon fils). Très loin.

\- Et s'ils arrivent à entrer ?

\- Nous les ferons partir.

\- Alors pourquoi était-il si inquiet ?

La pointe de panique qu'il perçut dans cette dernière phrase eut raison de Thrandui qui prit son fils dans ses bras, l'installant sur ses genoux. Il le sentait trembler. Comme si cet idiot de Gwindor avait réussit à transmettre à son innocent cadet toute son inquiétude disproportionnée... Il avait une folle envie de le lui faire regretter. Mais sa priorité restait de consoler et de rassurer son plus jeune fils.

\- Parce qu'il est idiot. Ne fais pas attention à lui, Légolas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La petite tête blonde se nicha dans son cou, une voix étouffée parvenant aux deux adultes de la pièce :

\- Je ne veux pas finir seul parce que des orcs vous auraient tués, toi et Nomin... Je ne veux pas...

Sa main caressant doucement sa nuque, son autre main le serrant contre lui, Thranduil lui fit une promesse qu'il espérait ne pas être un mensonge sous le regard attendri et navré de son fils aîné, du capitaine de la garde...


	2. Sa petite feuille

_**One shot 2**_ __

Avec agilité, il bondit d'une branche à l'autre, poursuivant sa course à travers les souterrains de la citadelle. Sur les étroites et élégantes passerelles qui joignaient les galeries et plate-formes, il évitait les servants, les gardes et les patrouilleurs avec dextérité, riant face aux exclamations faites par ceux et celles qu'il surprenait.

Dans un dérapage peu maîtrisé, il bondit d'une passerelle à une autre, en contre-bas, arrachant le cri d'horreur d'une elfe et les regards désapprobateurs des gardes. Il atterrit en une roulade, amortissant le choc de son saut avant de poursuivre dans sa lancée, un large sourire aux lèvre, ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant voletant dans son sillage, ses mèches ramenés en arrières par deux fines tresses qui se joignaient pour dégager son visage.

Il devait atteindre les portes de la citadelle au plus vite et le seul moyen était de passer par ses raccourcis faisant horreur à son père, son frère et tous les gardes de la citadelle. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la fois où il avait glissé sur un tissu qui n'avait rien à faire sur son chemin, finissant par tomber durement d'une passerelle à une autre avant d'être saisi par deux gardes qui lui évitèrent une chute dans les serres , dans les lointaines profondeurs de la citadelle.

Ce jour là, il avait été sévèrement réprimandé par son père dont la colère l'avait effrayé. Le jeune elfe, du haut de ses sept ans, avait fondu en larmes, craignant d'avoir déçu son cher père pour toujours. Il fut puni ce jour là et s'en souviendrait toujours parce qu'il n'avait choisi de se présenter à table qu'après la visite de son père dans ses appartements où, calmé, le roi Thranduil s'était excusé d'avoir effrayé son fils et lui avait expliqué son inquiétude et son amour pour lui.

Légolas, perdu dans ce souvenir qui n'était pas vieux de plus de six mois, ne vit pas l'homme qui était apparu dans son parcours. Il le percuta de plein fouet, la violence du heurt les précipitant tous deux à terre sur une plate-forme, juste au dessus de la large rotonde qui donnait sur les grandes portes d'entrée de la citadelle.

Légolas porta une main à sa tête douloureuse qui avait rencontré la pierre polie dans sa chute. Il tenta de se redresser, pris de vertiges, espérant que sa chute ne laisserait pas de dégâts. Il ne voulait pas faire face à l'inquiétude et la colère de son père, même s'il était quasi certain que celui-ci comprendrait l'urgence de son cadet et l'excuserait.

\- Maudit gamin ! Tu ne sais donc pas regarder où tu fonces, aboya une voix qui vibra douloureusement à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas un elfe. Il le savait. C'était un étranger...

On le souleva par le col, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Légolas tomba sur les prunelle brunes, luisant de colère, d'une homme à la forte carrure, son visage encadré de mèches noires, une belle bosse sur son front, vêtu d'une armure sombre avec sur son poitrail un arbre blanc dont la cime portait une couronne et les branches des étoiles luisantes. Les armoiries du Gondor...

\- Vous n'aviez rien à faire planté dans le chemin, rétorqua le jeune prince, ses mains tentant de se défaire de la poigne de cet étranger, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

\- Misérable bâtard, ne sais-tu pas à qui tu t'adresses pour faire preuve d'une telle impertinence ! Excuses toi ! Maintenant !

\- Je n'ai nulles excuses à faire à un homme en armes qui me malmène, fit Légolas, son souffle se faisant court.

Il fut brusquement jeté à terre, son dos rencontrant la pierre immaculée avec violence. Ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air, il gémit sur le coups de la douleur, tentant de reprendre son souffle, étonné par la violence gratuite qu'il subissait pour un malheureux accident.

Un pied écrasa sa fragile poitrine, ses yeux s'écarquillant de panique alors que son agresseur aboyait, sa voix se répercutant contre les parois de la citadelle, faisant se lever ou se baisser de nombreux regards :

\- Misérable marmaille...

Une flèche se planta à un cheveux du porteur des couleurs de Minas Tirith. Une autre lui entailla la joue, le faisant se reculer de quelques pas, étonné. Une troisième se planta entre lui et le jeune elfe... Les gardes de la citadelle, agiles, loyaux, bondirent , qui venant des hauteurs, qui venant de la place de la rotonde, flèches encochées, dagues au clair, plantés entre ce visiteur et leur jeune prince qui toussotait, se redressant sur ses coudes, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Misérable mortel, comment osez-vous toucher à un cheveu de mon précieux frère, s'exclama Nomin qui se tenait entre Légolas et le-dit mortel, sa dague pointée sur sa gorge, menaçante, magnifique...

\- Que... Ce morveux est...

\- Modérez votre langage, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes ici que des messagers, retentit la voix doucereuse et dangereusement calme de Thranduil, roi des elfes qui se tenait debout sur la place de la rotonde, venu accueillir le cortège diplomatique de la cité blanche.

\- Escortez cet homme à ses compagnons, ordonna Nomin à deux gardes qui glissèrent leurs flèches dans leurs carquois, saisissant l'homme par les bras pour le mener d'une poigne ferme vers la place de la rotonde.

\- Veuillez excuser le caractère prompt de Denethor fils de Ecthelion notre intendant, il est un guerrier, non pas un diplomate. Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, lança Thongor, bras droit de Ecthelion, envoyé avec son fils tenter de contracter une alliance avec les puissants elfes sylvestres.

\- L'état de mon fils sera seul juge de mon pardon, rétorqua froidement Thranduil qui gardait ses prunelles d'un vert luisant posées sur son cadet qui, aidé de son frère aîné, se relevait et boitait vers les galeries. Que ce soit la démarche, la fébrilité, la pâleur ou les larmes contenues de son fils Thranduil n'aima pas ce qu'il vit.

Les deux gardes escortant Denethor restèrent près du roi, aux côtés des autres gardes. L'humain violent sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il rencontra les prunelles flambant d'une colère noire du roi des elfes.

\- Aucun comportement déplacé ne sera toléré au sein de la citadelle. Osez omettre cela et vous serez mis dehors, est-ce clair, demanda d'une voix polaire l'elfe à la longue chevelure blonde coiffée d'une couronne de bois et de baies.

\- Nous nous en souviendrons votre altesse, acquiesça Thondor en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Denethor qui renifla avec dédain.

\- Qu'on les installe dans la galerie des invités, le banquet d'accueil se tiendra à six heures.

Sur ces mots, Thranduil se retira, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son cadet pour s'y informer de son état. Il était presque certain d'y trouver son aîné, ce qui fit naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ses deux précieux fils étaient inséparables.

L'attitude de ce mortel l'avait étonné. Il avait jadis connu les hommes du Gondor. Ils n'étaient en rien des rustres violents. En tout cas, sûrement pas envers un enfant.

La vitesse d'intervention de ses gardes l'avait rassuré. Il savait qu'il aurait été capable de planter une flèche entre les deux yeux de celui qui menaçait son fils. Un incident diplomatique aurait fait naître quelques représailles dont il se passerait bien. Mais , ce qui l'aurait inquiété le plus, aurait été que son cadet voit son innocence balayée par la vision d'un mort à un si jeune âge. Il s'en serait voulu de nourrir les cauchemars de son fils de quelques sanglantes visions. Arrivé aux portes convoitées, il frappa avant d'entrer.

Assis sur son lit, son fils laissait un des guérisseurs de la citadelle appliquer de l'onguent sur ses bleu, sous l'œil attentif de son grand frère.

\- Votre respiration devrait se réguler rapidement, c'est le choc qui cause ce trouble. Mettez un peu de glace sur cette bosse à l'arrière de votre tête et la douleur passera, disait le vieil elfe, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

\- Merci, fit la petite voix du prince en adressant un timide sourire au guérisseur.

\- Oh mais ce fut un plaisir. Mes princes, salua-t-il en se levant. Il tourna son regard vers l'entrée, croisant les prunelles de son monarque, le saluant avant de se retirer.

Légolas, une fois son père dans son champs de vision, cessa de lutter contre ses larmes, se précipitant dans ses bras. Thranduil le cueillit avec délicatesse, le serrant contre lui. Il lut une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de son aîné mais n'en dit rien.

\- _Gohen non nir... ( pardonnez-moi)_ , souffla l'enfant entre deux sanglots.

\- _Ion nin... ( mon fils )_ ... Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, le rassura la voix chantante de son père, caressant son dos pour le calmer.

\- Si je n'avais pas percuté cet homme, vous ne seriez pas en colère...

\- _Honeg ( petit frère)_ , soupira Nomin, comme s'il entendait cette phrase pour la énième fois.

\- _Las pin nin ( ma petite feuille )_ , ce n'est pas contre toi que se dirige ma colère. Ne t'excuses pas pour les erreurs des autres, _ion nin ( mon fils)_. Tu n'es en rien fautif.

Il le berça, chantant à mi-voix quelques récits qui avaient don de le calmer depuis toujours. Nomin s'était installé dans un fauteuil, piochant un livre dans la bibliothèque qu'il parcourait en gardant un œil sur son cadet. Thrandui profitait de ce calme qui lui était accordé pour prendre soin de cet enfant dont il ne prenait pas assez soin à ses yeux. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux mais leur ennemi se faisait plus puissant, plus dangereux, plus enhardi... Gouverner un royaume aux portes de la guerre n'était pas une tâche aisée.

Des coups à la porte tirèrent Légolas de sa torpeur et Nomin de sa lecture. Thranduil répondit, gardant son fils dans ses bras, assis sur le bord du lit, ne cessant de le bercer. Un garde entra, l'air sombre, visiblement ennuyé de devoir déranger son roi qui cajolait le jeune prince :

\- _Aran nin ( mon seigneur )_ , les envoyés du Gondor réclament votre présence au banquet.

\- Ces misérables, siffla Nomin en fermant son livre dans un claquement sec.

\- Dites leur que je me présenterai à table lorsque je jugerais cela opportun, répondit Thranduil sans ciller.

\- Bien seigneur, salua le garde, un fin sourire aux lèvres, en se retirant.

Thranduil posa son jeune fils sur son lit, le couvrant, tentant de ne pas céder au regard de pure détresse qu'il vrillait sur lui. Il posa un doux baiser sur son front, écartant quelques mèches blondes, soufflant :

\- Je repasserai à la fin du banquet, je te le promets. Reposes-toi, demain tu iras mieux.

\- Vous allez me laisser seul, demanda l'enfant, d'une petite voix.

Thranduil sentit son cœur se serrer, navré que son fils ne se sente pas en sûreté dans la citadelle. Il souffla :

\- Des gardes sont postés à ta porte, n'hésite pas à les informer si tu as besoin d'eux. Ton frère et moi ne serons pas long. Nous devons respecter le protocole.

Légolas passa ses prunelles azur de son frère à son père, tentant de paraître plus brave qu'il ne l'était, affirmant avec un peu d'humour:

\- D'accord. Ne m'oubliez pas...

\- Jamais nous ne t'oublierons, _honeg_ ( _petit_ _frère_ ) , s'amusa Nomin en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, lui arrachant un léger rire.

Les deux représentants de la famille royale de Mirkwood rejoignirent leurs convives sur ces mots. Ils firent face à une assemblée d'homme dont certains n'avaient pas de tenue et d'autres que peu de retenue. C'est sans aucuns commentaires qu'ils les virent boire et manger à grands bruits et à grandes exclamations. Ils ne tentèrent guère de les rappeler à l'ordre tant leurs cas étaient exaspérants.

Alignés dos à chaque pilier de la large salle de réception, les gardes fixaient d'un œil sévère les mortels, se jurant de ne faire part d'aucune pitié s'ils venaient à en attraper un ivre, errant dans les galeries de la citadelle, loin des appartements qui leurs avaient été affectés.

\- Ainsi donc, vous avez deux fils, renifla Denethor en s'adressant à Thranduil.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil élégant, portant à ses lèvres son verre de vin, peu enclin à répondre à cette affirmation.

\- On dit que les elfes sont arrogants, ça tout le monde le sait. Prétentieux comme personne, ça aussi... Mais de là à croire qu'un _gamin_ , pas plus haut que trois pommes, ait la langue si acérée, je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Votre camarade semble avoir abusé de la boisson, veillez à le gérer sinon il sera escorté à ses appartements, lança Nomin à l'attention de Thondor qui hocha la tête prestement, tentant de rappeler Denethor à l'ordre. Proférer de telles insultes à la table du roi et à l'égard de son fils cadet qu'il avait agressé plus tôt dans la journée était contre-productif pour les futures négociations qu'il faudrait mener avec le roi des elfes de Mirkwood.

Mais dans son ivresse, Denethor ne faisait guère attention aux remarques du second de son père, poursuivant dans sa lancée :

\- Je crois que je n'aime pas votre fils. Pas celui-là, là... L'autre, le morveux...

Thranduil, d'un hochement de tête, invita trois gardes à s'avancer, leurs ordonnant avec un calme olympien :

\- Qu'on conduise ce mortel à sa chambre avant que ses propos ne le conduisent aux portes de la citadelle.

\- Bien, _aran nin ( mon seigneur)._

C'est sous le regard réprobateur de Thondor que fut emmené Denethor malgré ses tentatives pour se défaire de la poigne des gardes.

C'est la faim qui le tira finalement de son lit. Hésitant, il se dirigea vers la porte, animé d'un pressentiment assez inquiétant. Il ne vit pas les gardes sensés être à sa porte. Une pointe de panique le gagnait lentement. Il espérait le retour de son père et de son frère avec une certaine hâte. Il n'était pas habitué à craindre la citadelle. Il s'y plaisait. Il y était libre de vagabonder. Mais les invités de son père rendaient toute sortie de sa chambre inquiétante. S'il n'avait pas eut ce malheureux incident plus tôt, il n'aurait sûrement pas tant d'appréhension à être seul. Il n'en avait jamais eut dans le passé.

Ses pas se faisant hésitants sur les dalles immaculée de la citadelle, il se dirigeait à pas lent vers les cuisines dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi se sustenter. Il croisa quelques servant ou servantes qui le saluèrent aimablement, ravis de le voir en bonne santé. Il croisa quelques gardes qui eurent un froncement de sourcils, se demandant brièvement ce qu'il faisait seul après l'incident de la matinée.

\- Jeune prince, permettez moi de vous accompagner, lança avec un sourire rassurant un garde en s'inclinant devant le plus jeune fils de Thranduil.

\- Je veux bien, sourit le jeune elfe, toute inquiétude quittant ses épaules.

Le garde sourit, ravi de soulager le jeune prince de quelques angoisses par sa présence. Il le suivit donc alors que d'un pas plus sautillant, moins hésitant, Légolas se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

Installé sur un banc face à une table un peu surélevée pour lui, il grignotait ce qui était dans son assiette, sous l'œil attentif du cuisinier.

\- On aurait dû m'informer de l'absence du jeune prince à table, je lui aurais fait porté de quoi manger à sa chambre !grommelait le cuisinier.

\- Ceux étant de garde à sa porte ont dû se joindre à l'équipe patrouillant dans les étages des appartements royaux, fit le garde à mi-voix.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé où se cachait cette vermine, s'enquit le cuisinier, sourcils froncés.

\- Il serait quelque part au second niveau.

\- Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas croisé. Le pauvre petit a eut assez d'émotion...

\- Plus bas voyons, il va nous entendre, siffla le garde.

Les deux elfes posèrent leurs regards sur l'enfant qui avait cessé de manger, les fixant, tentant de donner un sens à leurs propos, sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question quand deux gardes déboulèrent, le faisant vivement sursauter, s'exclamant avec hâte :

\- Jeune prince, vous ne pouvez errer dans la citadelle. Votre père nous a demandé de vous mener à lui et à votre frère.

\- Il y a un problème, demanda l'enfant, inquiet, d'une petite voix qui semblait prête à se briser.

\- Rien de grave, je suis certain, tenta de le rassurer le cuisinier avec un faible sourire.

Légolas quitta son banc, suivant les gardes qui devaient l'escorter à sa famille après avoir remercié le cuisinier et le garde. Le garde l'ayant accompagné jusque là restant avec le cuisinier, tous deux inquiets et navrés.

Les deux gardes étaient sur le qui-vive, Légolas remarqua leurs épaules crispées, leurs poings serrant la garde de leurs armes, leur regards scrutant chaque recoin. Ce genre de comportement venant de la garde de la citadelle l'inquiétait. Du haut de ses sept ans, il luttait contre ses larmes, sourcils froncés, ses mains serrant sa poitrine encore douloureuse. Il avait peur car les adultes étaient inquiets...Et les adultes n'étaient jamais inquiets dans la citadelle...

Alors l'impensable survint. Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur la passerelle qui descendait vers la salle du trône, un rire fou brisa le silence, faisant violemment sursauter le jeune prince et poussant les gardes à dégainer. Surgissant d'un coin, sûrement d'une galerie quelconque, Denethor se planta devant les deux gardes.

Il ricanait encore, malgré l'air sombre de ses vis-à-vis. Il avait son regard ancré sur l'enfant elfe qui se tenait derrière les adultes, le regard luisant d'inquiétude.

\- Vous savez, chez moi... Les gosses impudents, fils de roi ou de mages, on les remet dans l'droit chemin... disait-il.

\- Denethor fils d'Ecthelion, vous êtes ivre. Veuillez vous écarter sinon nous devrons vous maîtriser, ordonna avec autorité un garde.

\- Et pour r'mettre dans l'droit chemin ces maudits, faut qu'ils oublient pas leur sanction...

\- L'ivresse dans les corridors de la citadelle vous mènera aux geôles.n'aggravez pas votre cas et écartez-vous.

\- Mon père a jamais hésité à me donner une raclée quand j'la méritais. Vot' prince, le gamin, a besoin d'une leçon d'politesse...

Légolas reculait, intimé par les gardes qui étaient prêts à toute éventualité. Sauf que Denethor plonge en roulade dans leurs jambes, les obligeant à s'écarter avec horreur, laissant le prince sans défense.

Légolas frémit d'horreur, se trouvant face au mortel violent qui l'avait déjà blessé. Il lança un coups d'œil aux niveaux inférieurs, reconnaissant cinq ou six mètres plus bas son père , son frère et quelques patrouilleurs... Il n'hésita pas, reculant alors que Denethor s'avançait vers lui et sauta dans le vide sous les regards horrifiés des gardes et celui perdu de Denethor qui fut aussitôt maîtrisé et plaqué au sol.

\- ADAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlait Légolas dans sa chute, espérant que son père le rattraperait à temps, craignant de heurter le sol. Il était certain de ne pas se relever d'une telle chute. Son corps se briserait...

\- Légolas ! S'exclama avec horreur Nomin en comprenant, le regardant arriver à une vitesse folle, le cœur serré d'angoisse.

Thranduil, vif, leva aussitôt les yeux pour voir son jeune fils tomber à sa rencontre. Il murmura quelques enchantements, sa magie ralentissant la chute de son cadet et le réceptionna avec délicatesse dans ses bras, soulagé et paradoxalement inquiet. Pourquoi sa petite feuille tombait-elle ainsi ? Où étaient les gardes sensés l'escorter ?

Le serrant dans ses bras, il lui glissait à l'oreille des mots de réconforts et d'amour pour apaiser ses tremblements. Avait-il craint que son père ne le rattrape pas ? Non... Son fils avait hurlé son nom car il le savait capable... Sinon il aurait interpellé Nomin qu'il savait plus vif. Thranduil croisa alors les regards brillant de colère de ses deux gardes qui, quelques niveaux plus haut , escortaient l'ivrogne en cellule. Il était enfin maîtrisé...

\- Légolas... D'où tombes-tu ainsi, demanda doucement le roi en s'installant sur son trône, son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

\- J'ai sauté pour fuir le mortel, répondit l'enfant, ses joues baignées de larmes silencieuses. Thranduil les essuya du pouce, caressant les joues de son fils dans un geste se voulant rassurant. Son regard plongé dans les prunelles azur emplies d'innocence et de lumière il souffla :

\- Ne refais jamais cela... Et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé ? Je ne supporterais de te perdre... Ni moi, ni ton frère...

\- Vous m'auriez d'office rattrapé, répliqua Légolas, sourcils froncés. Nomin eut un petit sourire face à tant d'innocence.

\- Légolas... commença dans un soupir le roi des elfes sylvestres.

\- Parce que je suis vous petite feuille, vous le dites toujours !

Nomin éclata d'un rire franc face à l'annonce pleine d'entrain et d'assurance de son tendre petit frère. Thranduil laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire face à tant d'innocence.

\- Certes, tu es ma petite feuille, reconnut-il en embrassant son front.


	3. Mauvaise rencontre

_**One shot 3**_

A travers les arbres de plus en plus sombres, de moins en moins bavards, leurs troncs se ternissant sous l'assaut de l'Ombre qui transformait lentement Vert-Bois, la patrouille fonçait. Les sentinelles avaient repéré un groupe d'orcs bien trop proche de la citadelle. Il était insensé qu'un groupe ait passé les postes de gardes et ait pu échapper à la vigilance des patrouilles. Leur présence si près de la citadelle n'augurait rien de bon. Menant sa patrouille d'une douzaine d'elfes, Nomin se demandait comment leur ennemi avait pu passer. Il savait que la citadelle était trop bien gardée pour être prise. Mais il s'inquiétait pour les elfes qui vivaient encore en dehors des fortification, souhaitant rester au plus près de la forêt. Il espérait qu'aucun cueilleur n'ait été pris par surprise, qu'aucun promeneur ne soit mis en danger par l'ingénuité de plus en plus inquiétante des orcs.

\- Capitaine, leur piste bifurque au nord, lança un elfe plus en avant.

\- C'est vide de sens voyons, grommela Nomin, s'arrêtant pour examiner la piste. La citadelle est à quelques centaines de mètres... Pourquoi bifurquer ?

\- Une autre piste est superposée à celle des orcs, lança un autre.

\- Des elfes ?

\- Seigneur... Ce sont des petites traces. Légères, à peine visibles et très petites... Des pas d'enfant il semblerait.

\- Que ferait seul un enfant dans la forêt, s'étonna Nomin.

Un cri brisa le silence de la forêt. Un cri qui glaça le sang de la patrouille. Un cri que Nomin reconnut avec horreur. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, une impulsion le porta. Il courrait aussi vite que possible, son arc en main, prêt à faire face à une armée entière.

Il déboucha dans une clairière, celle où il accompagnait son petit frère pour admirer les étoiles en printemps. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la scène qui se jouait là.

Au sommet d'un arbre dont les branches fouettaient les orcs qui étaient une douzaine à gronder et jurer, son petit frère pleurait, se serrant contre le tronc de toute la force de ses bras.

\- Descends petit elfe, qu'on se régale de ta chair ! Aboyait un orque qui tentait de grimper, chacune de ses tentatives soldées par un échec cuisant, l'arbre défendant au prix de ses feuilles le jeune prince elfe acculé.

Nomin encocha, banda son arc, tira. Alors que sa première flèche transperçait la tête de l'orc qui effrayait son frère, une autre déjà partait se planter dans la gorge d'un autre. Nomin dégaina, s'avançant vers le groupe, un éclat de pure rage dans ses belles prunelles azur. Alors que les elfes de sa patrouille faisaient pleuvoir leurs flèches sur le groupe qu'ils traquaient depuis un moment, Nomin exécutait sans scrupules ceux qui se dressaient entre lui et son cadet.

La patrouille de la garde de Vert Bois eut vite fait de finir sa tâche. Nomin, au pied de l'arbre, leva un regard navré vers son cadet qui n'avait pas bougé :

\- Légolas. Légolas, c'est moi ! Descends, petit frère !

\- Nomin... Nomin, il y a des orcs, entendit-il grâce à son ouïe fine.

\- Il n'y en a plus. Descends, petit frère, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

La petite tête blonde se pencha pour voir si son aîné disait vrai.

Le prince héritier sentit son cœur se fendre à la vue de la joue blessée de son jeune frère. Ses yeux étaient luisants de larmes.

\- Tu... Tu es sur, demanda d'une petite voix Légolas.

\- Certain, affirma Nomin en écartant les bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le jeune prince sauta de branches en branches, finissant dans les bras de son aîné, s'y blottissant sous les regards attendris et rassurés de la patrouille.

Serrant contre lui le corps si frêle de son cadet secoué de sanglots, Nomin tentait de calmer ses pleurs, sa main passant doucement dans ses cheveux, chantant de sa voix douce quelques paroles réconfortantes.

\- Nous regagnons la citadelle. Que mon père soit informé de l'attaque, ordonna le prince héritier en se dirigeant vers la citadelle qui n'était pas bien loin. Deux patrouilleurs disparurent pour leur ouvrir la voie et informer leur monarque, les autres assurant la sécurité des deux princes.

C'est un Thranduil rongé par l'inquiétude qui se tenait debout face aux grandes portes de pierre, voyant son fils aîné quitter l'orée de la forêt, son jeune frère dans ses bras, s'engageant sur la passerelle de pierre blanche. Les patrouilleurs l'avaient dit blessé et chamboulé. Il craignait le pire. Après la mort de sa reine,il s'était juré de garder ses fils du danger. Il savait que jamais il ne supporterait la perte de ses précieux fils. Nomin , en tant que chef de la garde, était souvent exposé à de grands risques. Mais Thranduil savait que l'obliger à rester dans la citadelle ne ferait que le pousser à se mettre en danger. Il savait son aîné bon combattant et fin stratège. Légolas, lui, était bien trop jeune pour souffrir de la cruauté des orques. Bien trop jeune pour vivre des peurs sans nom...

\- Légolas... Ion nin... chuchota avec émotion le roi des elfes sylvestres en tendant les bras pour le soulever. Le plus jeune prince se blottit aussitôt dans les bras sécurisants de son père, encore tremblant sous le coups de l'émotion.

\- Ada... sanglotait l'enfant dans ses bras. Thranduil raffermit sa prise, son cœur se serrant à l'entente de cette note de douleur dans la voix de son enfant. Nomin lança, sourcils froncés :

\- Il est blessé, il faut le soigner.

Le roi nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec son aîné une fois son cadet soigné et endormi.

\- Suis nous, Nomin.

\- Bien père, acquiesça le prince héritier en lui emboîtant le pas.

C'est une petite demi-heure plus tard que Légolas s'endormit, ses pleurs apaisés, sa joue soignée. Il dormait profondément contre son père, ses petits poings accrochés à ses robes, comme craintif de le voir partir.

\- Comptes tu justifier cette humeur, demanda calmement Thranduil à son aîné qui se tenait assis face à la cheminée, dans un des fauteuils de la chambre de son père. Nomin posa sur lui son regard d'azur, ses prunelles s'accrochant à la forme endormie dans ses bras. Il était soulagé de voir son petit frère endormi. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'en parler devant lui.

Thranduil, assis dans le seul canapé du lieu qui était appuyé contre un mur portant de lourdes bibliothèques finement gravées dans la roche, attendait avec calme l'explication de son fils. Il se doutait que cela porterait sur la mésaventure de son cadet. Mais il restait serein. Son cadet avait besoin de ses bras et de son réconfort... Pas de sa colère, qu'importe contre qui il la dirigeait.

\- Légolas m'a brièvement expliqué ce qu'il faisait seul dans la forêt alors que je le ramenais à la citadelle.

\- Poursuis.

Nomin ancra son regard dans celui de son père et modèle. Il lança, si bas que n'importe quel mortel n'aurait put l'entendre :

\- Il vous cherchait dans la citadelle. Un conseiller devant la salle du trône lui aurait affirmé que vous étiez à la clairière des étoiles. Aussi s'en est-il allé dans l'espoir de vous y trouver. Quand il a compris qu'il était seul dans la clairière, il a voulu rebrousser chemin. C'est là qu'une flèche d'orque l'a manqué de peu grâce à l'intervention d'un arbre qui l'a poussé sur le côté.

\- Qui est ce conseiller ?

\- Il ne connaît pas les noms des conseillers, commenta amèrement le jeune prince.

\- Fort bien, je comprend à présent cette humeur sombre. Vas te reposer, demain sera une longue journée.

\- Prenez soin de lui, père, lança Nomin en s'en allant après avoir embrassé son frère endormi. Le regard que lui lança le roi l'informa longuement sur la pertinence de sa remarque.

Les gens de la citadelle parlaient avec inquiétude de l'état du jeune prince. Un enfant apprécié de tous. Que le prince héritier rentre dans la citadelle avec le jeune elfe blessé dans ses bras avait nourri les rumeurs. Que faisait-il hors de la citadelle ? Que faisaient les orcs si près de la citadelle ?

\- Il est dit qu'un conseiller est en tort, disait une elfe brune.

\- Il est vrai que la plupart des conseillers n'apprécient guère le jeune prince, souffla une autre.

\- Le pauvre enfant a besoin de l'attention de son père. Cela ennuie quelques conseillers qui voient leur plaidoirie différée.

\- De là à le mettre en danger, même involontairement ?

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable que d'accuser sans preuves...

\- J'ai entendu un conseiller ricaner qu'il aurait la paix pour un moment. Une heure plus tard, le prince Nomin déboulait avec le prince Légolas... Ce rustre a toujours été un sournois...

\- Mais enfin...

\- Dans le couloir donnant à la salle du trône, alors que je ramenais aux cuisines quelques affaires, et je l'ai entendu, parlant à un confrère qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes...

\- Le roi sera furieux si jamais de tels propos arrivent à ses oreilles...

\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Il finira par le savoir.

\- Croyez-vous ?

\- Dénoncez ce rustre ! Le jeune prince aurait pu mourir de cette mauvaise blague !

\- Mais enfin... s'indigna un autre.

\- Voilà longtemps que ce conseiller tenait des propos injurieux envers ce pauvre enfant qui grandit sans sa mère !

\- Pensez-vous qu'il sera exilé ?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond a banni un conseiller qui avait fait preuve d'impolitesses envers son épouse, dénigrant ses origines.

\- Est-ce seulement comparable ?

\- Sachant oh combien les deux seigneurs sont proches, il n'est guère étonnant de les voir tous deux si protecteurs envers leur famille.

\- J'espère seulement que le prince Légolas ne souffrira pas de cette mésaventure.

\- Et que ce conseiller sera équitablement puni !

Quelques gardes, oreille tendue, ne tardèrent pas à porter ces informations à leur roi qui depuis la première heure, siégeait à la salle du trône où de nombreuses réclamations étaient à entendre et de nombreux rapports devaient être analysés. Les orcs et araignées se faisaient plus hardis, ce qui l'inquiétait. Qu'un groupe d'orques ait été si proche de la citadelle avait poussé ses capitaines à se hâter de ratisser la forêt, la débarrassant de ses indésirables.

Que le plus jeune prince de la famille royale soit victime de ces créatures poussait les capitaines plus que jamais à renforcer leurs stratégies et patrouilles. Il n'était pas admissible que des orques puissent menacer les elfes s'éloignant de la citadelle de quelques centaines de mètres.

Deux gardes demandèrent audience à Thranduil alors que celui-ci conversait avec ses capitaines. Il les invita à faire savoir leur motivations, les capitaines attendant que cette discussion soit achevée.

\- Mon seigneur, le peuple dans la citadelle parle et s'inquiète...

\- Venez en au fait.

Les deux gardes, mal à l'aise, se lancèrent un regard. Nomin entra, discret. Il avait peu dormi, restant à son balcon, le regard perdu sur les cimes. Le cri de son frère dans la forêt lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, même s'il savait que cela était un peu absurde. Il tendit l'oreille, écoutant ce que des gardes du palais avaient à dire à son père. Il était allé au chevet de son frère encore endormi, se jurant de le veiller une fois qu'il aurait entendu les rapports des capitaines sur les avancées des araignées.

\- Eh bien, certains disent que l'escapade du jeune prince n'est pas de sa faute. On dit qu'un conseiller l'a encouragé à sortir de la citadelle.

\- Un nom a-t-il été prononcé ? Demanda froidement Thranduil, son visage parfait inexpressif.

\- Tout pensait à croire qu'il s'agissait de Eol. Le seul conseiller à ouvertement parler de son mépris pour le jeune prince.

\- Merci pour cette information. Vous pouvez regagner votre poste.

Ils s'inclinèrent, se retirant. Dans un coin, Nomin s'était assombri. Il ne dit rien à son père, se retirant, décidé à rejoindre son cadet, laissant à son père le soin de s'occuper de ce conseiller.


	4. Fuir pour sa vie

_**One shot 4**_

Debout là, sourcils froncés, faisant face à ce carnage, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire... Ce qu'il était sensé faire... Secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, il laissait son regard passer sur le carnage, ses prunelles s'imprégnant d'horreurs et de douleur...

De base, il devait recevoir un enseignement à Fondcombe avec son précepteur qui avait insisté auprès du roi pour quitter la citadelle de Mirkwood. De mauvaise grâce, il avait cédé, laissant son fils cadet et son précepteur aller à la rencontre de l'un des plus éminents savants de leur peuple avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne Havre Gris et les Terres Immortelles. Le bateau pour l'Ouest partant sous peu, le précepteur avait désobéi à l'ordre de son roi, n'attendant pas le retour de la patrouille du capitaine de la garde, le prince Nomin, pour quitter la citadelle. Nul sinon le précepteur ne savait que le roi voulait que son héritier soit du voyage.

L'excès de zèle du précepteur fut sa perte. Il le sut à l'instant où la première flèche vola. Il le sût à l'instant où le sol vibra sous des piétinements lourds...

Aussi eut-il fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans pareille situation : il protégea le plus jeune prince Verte-Feuille. Il protégea le jeune Légolas à peine âgé de dix ans en le dissimulant entre deux racines, le sommant de se taire, le couvrant de feuillage et de branches. L'arbre protégea le jeune elfe , le gardant de la violence des affronts et du regard des orques. Il sauva ainsi le seul elfe survivant de ce petit groupe qui avait quitté la citadelle de Mirkwood la veille au soir. Ils étaient morts en décimant le groupe qui les avait attaqués, eux soldats de cette escorte.

L'aube était rouge. Légolas, debout face aux corps mutilés des elfes et des orques se demandait pour la énième fois ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait secoué chaque elfe de l'escorte, chaque elfe qu'il connaissait, les appelant d'une voix rendue rauque par sa panique. Nul ne répondit. Nul n'ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient morts. Morts des suites d'une attaque si violente que l'enfant était certain d'en faire des cauchemars des semaines durant sinon des mois...

Aussi, craignant qu'un autre groupe d'orques n'arrive, attiré par l'odeur du sang de leurs semblables ou celui des elfes, il décida que la plus sage chose à faire était de partir.. Mais où aller ? Mirkwood ou Fondcombe ? Son cœur lui disait de rejoindre son père, recherchant le réconfort de ses bras. Sa raison lui signifiait que la route pour Fondcombe serait moins périlleuse pour un jeune elfe seul. Vert-Bois portait trop d'ombres... Il entendit son cœur, non pas sa raison... Il devait donc rebrousser chemin _jusque_ la citadelle. Sa monture trouverait son chemin, il en était certain, les chevaux de son peuple étant fidèles et vaillants. Lui ne savait comment rejoindre la citadelle dissimulée au cœur de Vert-Bois. Il n'était pas sorti assez souvent pour ce faire. Il ne s'était jamais tant éloigné des portes pour en être capable à pareille distance.

Il emporta un paquetage dans lequel il mit un peu de provisions et deux gourdes d'eau. Il lança un dernier regard aux morts qu'il laissait dans cette clairière, le cœur lourd. Il avait couvert chaque elfe mort de sa cape, leur offrant un décence que nul ne pouvait leur offrir, laissant leurs corps aux soins de la forêt qui pleurait ces pertes.

Il grimpa sur une monture blanche comme la neige, chuchotant en elfique à son oreille :

\- S'il te plaît, conduis moi à mon père. Ramènes nous chez nous...

Le cheval hennit, s'ébrouant avant de partir au trot, se dirigeant vers l'est.

C'est un chant lugubre porté par les arbres et le vent qui effleura les oreilles sensibles des gardes de la porte. C'est l'écho de cette même macabre mélodie qui fit froncer les sourcils de Thranduil dans la salle du trône, en pleine discussion avec ses conseillers sur la nécessité de conserver de bonnes relations avec les elfes de la Lorien qui étaient, sur le plan de la magie, plus instruits. Leurs jeunes revenant des Forêts de la Lorien n'étaient que plus sages et plus habiles. Or certains conseillers n'appréciaient guère les rapports que la dame de la Lorien entretenait avec la communauté des magiciens. Ils n'étaient que trop prompts à faire face à tout ce qui ne les concernait pas, ce qui avait don d'agacer les elfes dont l'entendement était le mot d'ordre, ne laissant aucune place à la présomption.

\- _Aran in( mon seigneur)_ , un problème, s'enquit un conseiller, remarquant que son roi semblait absent.

\- Non... Oui... A-t-on reçu un message de Fondcombe ? L'escorte devait arriver ce matin même.

\- Aucun message, seigneur. Ils ont du l'omettre...

\- Le capitaine affecté à l'escorte n'oublierait _jamais_ cela, surtout que mon jeune fils est du voyage. Qu'on envoie un aigle à Elrond, je veux des nouvelles.

\- Ce sera fait, seigneur. Doit-on informer le prince Nomin de...

\- Nomin ? Nomin n'est pas avec eux ? Demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse Thranduil, ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Eh bien, il est revenu de patrouille plusieurs heures après le départ de l'escorte...

\- J'avais ordonné à Asgard d'attendre Nomin pour qu'il les accompagne, gronda le roi des elfes. Mais cet érudit n'en fait qu'à sa tête visiblement.

Un conseiller était allé envoyer le fameux message à Fondcombe. Les autres, mal-à-l'aise, ne savaient trop où se mettre face à la colère froide de leur roi, même si elle n'était pas dirigée contre eux.

C'est l'instant que choisit Nomin pour entrer à grands pas dans la salle du trône, la mine grave. Il lança, inconscient de ce qui pouvait faire pâlir les conseiller et agacer son père :

\- Une patrouille de l'ouest m'a envoyé une missive. Un groupe d'orques a passé leur poste de garde, ils seraient dans la forêt. Je demande la permission de m'y rendre avec ma patrouille pour les ... Qu'avez-vous, adar ?

L'intéressé avait pâlit, inquiétant son héritier. Il se leva d'un bond, la vision de son cadet, mutilé par les orques, gangrenant son esprit , aboyant :

\- Qu'on prépare ma monture ! Je veux les meilleurs devant les portes, prêts à partir ! Nomin, prépares toi, nous partons dans dix minutes !

Les conseillers s'étaient éparpillés pour distribuer les ordres, prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation. Nomin, sourcils froncés, fixait son père qui quittait son estrade à grands pas, dégrafant sa cape dans sa marche, se dirigeant visiblement vers sa chambre pour s'y changer. Le suivant, il demanda :

\- Adar, que sa passe-t-il ? Et où est Légolas, je ne l'ai vu depuis mon arrivée...

Alors que le roi enfilait sa tenue de combat, resserrant ses sangles et agrafant sa cape d'un vert sombre, il s'arrêta, posant un regard empli de panique et de tendresse sur son héritier qui le vrillait de ses prunelles azur :

\- Une escorte a quitté avant hier soir la citadelle pour Fondcombe. Ils étaient sensé t'attendre pour prendre la route, ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Le précepteur de Légolas voulait l'emmener dans la demeure d'Elrond voir un savant avant que ce dernier ne gagne Havre-Gris.

\- Fondcombe... Mais... comprit le capitaine de la garde, blêmissant. C'est à l'ouest... Là où...

\- En effet. Nous devons nous hâter. Pour Légolas, le reprit gravement son père en lui serrant l'épaule. Il avait besoin de son fils en pleine possession de ses moyens pour aller au plus vite. Il ne pouvait laisser la panique les gagner. Légolas avait besoin d'eux.

Le père et le fils firent un accord silencieux, se jurant de ne pas céder avant d'avoir trouvé le jeune elfe qui faisait leur bonheur quotidien...

Au galop, Mel, la monture de Légolas, serpentait entre les arbres, sautant habillement au dessus de racines et buissons, son endurance étant la seule louange de leur survie à son cavalier et à elle. Agrippé solidement à sa crinière, la jeune elfe sur son dos lui glissait des mots précieux pour l'encourager, la louer, la soutenir dans cet effort. Ils étaient poursuivis. Ils savaient que la citadelle n'était plus très loin, ils avaient fait le plus gros de la route. Mais un groupe d'orques les avait traqués depuis la clairière du massacre jusque là. Légolas tentait de ne pas laisser sa panique avoir raison de lui. Il avait foi en sa monture. Il avait foi en sa vitesse et son ingéniosité. Ils étaient à une heure, peut être deux, de la citadelle.

Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, le forçant à s'écraser plus encore contre l'encolure de sa monture. Il priait pour qu'aucun traits ne blesse sa chère Mel. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Sa simple chute dans cette course folle lui briserait la nuque...

Et pourtant... Deux traits transpercèrent la chair immaculée du destrier. Celui-ci tenta d'en faire abstraction mais un troisième trait se planta dans sa gorge. Le trait la tua sur le coups. Ils étaient encerclés... Dans une violence sans nom, Mel tomba, ses pattes avant se courbant, sa tête rencontrant le sol brusquement. La monture était morte avant même d'avoir rencontré le sol tendre de la forêt qui hurlait son indignation. Qui hurlait sa peine.

Violemment éjecté de selle, Légolas trouva la force de se relever, courant sans se retourner, certain que la citadelle n'était pas bien loin, qu'il pouvait encore survivre...

Un violent coups de masse le heurta en pleine tête, frappant sa tempe droite, l'envoyant à nouveau à terre où il resta, la vision floue, pris de vertige. Il voulut se relever, péniblement, son instinct lui hurlant de fuir. Son précepteur , Mel, les soldats...Tant de morts pour le sauver. Il ne pouvait mourir si bêtement, si près du but...

\- On a bien couru, p'tit elfe, cracha un orque, un sourire carnassier balafrant son visage difforme, alors que le reste du groupe de traqueurs arrivait.

Légolas ne répondit rien, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne pour se lever. A peine fut-il sur ses pieds, sous les rires gras des orques, qu'on le jeta à terre d'un coups dans l'estomac. Il gémit, portant ses mains à ses côtes douloureuses. Cette douleur ajoutée à celle de sa tête, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir raisonner... Il avait plus peur qu'autre chose pour l'instant. Peur de mourir là, seul, loin de ses proches, entouré d'orques répugnants.

Une poigne se saisit de ses long cheveux blond, les tirant pour faire se relever la tête de l'enfant qui gémit de douleur, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. L'orque qui l'avait frappé à la tête gronda, avec sérieux :

\- Où est la cité souterraine des elfes ?

\- Vous ne savez pas, lança, avec un grand sourire l'enfant, ravi de savoir le peuple de son père protégé de ces brutes.

\- Tu vas parler, petit elfe. Nous avons le temps de te faire parler...

\- Je ne vous dirais pas, déclara l'enfant avec une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la voix tremblant un peu de peur. En soit, lui même ne savait trop où était l'entrée principale. Alors il avait de la chance dans son malheur, trouvait-il. Il ne trahirait pas son père. Il ne causerait pas le mort de centaines d'elfes sylvetres. Il ne causerait pas la mort de ses proches... Il sourit à ce constat. Plus personne n'allait mourir à cause de lui.

\- On va envoyer ta petite tête à ton père, il sera ravi de la retrouver, affirma un orque. Le visage de Légolas perdit toute couleur. Les elfes peuvent mourir de chagrin... Trouver sa tête dans un paquet causerait peut être la mort de son cher adar qui avait déjà eut beaucoup de mal à survivre à la mort de sa reine. Seul son devoir de père envers l'enfant qu'il était l'avait fait tenir. Il le savait...

\- Il a perdu son p'tit sourire, s'esclaffa l'orque qui le maintenait par les cheveux. On va t...

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase, un trait lui transperça le crâne, le tuant sur le coups. Il tomba, emportant le jeune elfe dans sa chute. Légolas, épuisé et blessé, resta à terre, incapable de se relever. Cinq mètres plus loin se tenait Thranduil, le roi des elfes sylvestres, une nouvelle flèche quittant la corde de son arc pour tuer en un battement de cil le second orque qui était le plus proche de son cadet. Il dégaina ses long poignards, laissant son arc tomber en attaquant vivement, suivi des siens.

Les orques ne comprirent comment mais ils se firent massacrer par une troupe d'elfes emplis de rage froide et d'une détermination sans nom. Ils furent massacrés sans aucun espoir de retraite.

A genoux à même le sol, Thranduil relevait avec délicatesse son plus jeune fils, horrifié par le sang qui souillait son visage si pâle. Il effleura sa joue, tentant de capter son attention, de la garder conscient :

\- Légolas... Ion in... Restes avec moi. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Ne t'endors pas...

\- Adar... fit l'enfant, ses yeux papillonnant. _Cas_... _Uscare_! _(tête...Fait mal.)_

Le visage fin de son père était au dessus du sien. Ses prunelles luisaient d'inquiétude. Derrière lui, il vit la pâle figure de son frère aîné. Il était la source de leur inquiétude, il le savait...

\- _Ista, ion in... Ista...( Je sais, mon fils... Je sais)._

Légolas ferma les yeux. Il pouvait enfin se le permettre. Son père était là...

Sans plus attendre, Thranduil souleva le corps fragile de son dernier-né, grimpant souplement sur son élan, ses hommes le suivant de près, tout comme son aîné. Sa magie sauverait son cadet, il en était certain. Mais il s'en voulait malgré tout. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. De ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant ces maudits orques... Il s'en voulait et de cela, tous étaient conscients.

C'est l'absence de douleur que remarqua Légolas lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba non pas sur le sol de la clairière où il avait perdu connaissance mais sur le plafond de sa chambre où il avait peint les constellations pour avoir toujours le ciel sous les yeux. Il voulut se redresser, s'immobilisant pour constater qu'on lui tenait les mains. Il croisa le regard empli de tendresse de son père qui était assis à sa droite, un large sourire illuminant ses traits. Il remarqua son frère aîné, sur un siège à sa gauche, tenant sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Bonjour, las pin in. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda doucement le roi en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Enfin en sécurité, entouré de sa seule famille, Légolas ne tenta pas de contenir les larmes qui depuis le début de son aventure menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Il hoqueta, incapable de se retenir :

\- Adar... Adar...

Ému, Thranduil le prit dans ses bras, le dégageant doucement de la poigne de son frère, le berçant :

\- C'est finit Légolas. Je suis là. C'est finit...

\- J'ai cru que... J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer... hoquetait le jeune prince.

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé que tu aies du vivre cela... Je suis tellement désolé...

\- Ils sont tous morts... Tous... Asgard m'a caché... Il m'a sauvé, et je l'ai laissé seul...

\- Asgard est un adulte. Il a fait le bon choix. C'était à lui de te protéger et non le contraire. Il attend à Mandos de revenir partager son savoir, c'est certain.

\- Mais il est mort... Comme Mel...

\- Une monture brave. Elle restera toujours dans ton cœur.

\- J'ai eut si peur, adar, renifla Légolas, son regard se voilant, cette crise de larme l'ayant vidé de ses maigres forces.

\- Je sais, ma petite feuille. Je sais...

Bercé par son père, il finit par s'endormir sous l'œil vigilant de son frère aîné. Il avait lu le rapport de l'ouest. Son cadet avait échappé à un réel massacre.


	5. Erebor

_**One shot 5**_

Erebor... Ou la montagne solitaire. Son nom allumait les regards des marchands. Qu'ils soient de la race des homme ou des nains. Tous savaient apprécier la richesse de cette montagne, carrefour commercial, forteresse imprenable, source intarissable de richesse... Les profondes mines résonnaient de heurts de marteaux sur pierre et acier à toutes heures de la nuit et du jour. La puissance économique des nains connaissait un essor fulgurant. La cupidité de leur race était chuchotée par les plus sage et les plus anciens, qui espérant que la paix perdure, qui que le roi soit assez sage pour ne pas succomber à quelque maladie de l'esprit.

Thror, roi sous la Montagne, père de Thrain, avait depuis peu appris que les gobelins osaient s'aventurer hors de leurs trous. Les elfes du roi du royaume sylvestre prenaient grand soin de ne pas les laisser passer les frontière de Mirkwood, aussi la cité des hommes de Delph n'avait jamais eut à craindre pour sa sécurité et les gardes nains de Erebor n'avaient jamais eut à lever la hache. Tout souverain aurait été ravi de cette nouvelle. Or Thror craignait que les elfes, pas quelques mauvais tours, ne les trahissent.

Jamais une alliance avec les elfes n'avait été faite sinon à l'époque de son père et du père du roi Thranduil, Oropher. La dernière Grande Alliance.

Avant la dernière alliances des elfes et des hommes qui se battrait au pied de la Montagne du Destin,une alliance plus étonnante encore foula la Terre du Milieu. Un autre front avait rallié deux antagonistes : les elfes et les nains. Oropher et Drain étaient mort dans cette bataille de Dagorlad. Les elfes de Fondcombe, la Lorien et Mirkwood avaient tous trois combattu aux côtés des nains pour vaincre le feu des dragons et la ténacité des gobelins et ourouquay. L'une des victoire les plus sanglantes pour les deux races. L'un des chapitres les plus sombres pour les elfes de la Terre du Milieu.

Depuis cette terrible époque, aucun accord, aucune entente n'avait existé entre les elfes de Mirkwood ( les seuls à proximité) et les nains de Erebor.

Thror, dans son inégale impression d'être supérieur à tous par son statut de roi sous la montagne, décida de convoquer le roi des elfes. Il convoqua Thranduil Verte-Feuille, roi des elfes sylvains de Mirkwood...

Son regard fixé sur ce messager qui tentait de garder la tête haute et l'air impassible face à l'évidente froideur et le mépris de son interlocuteur, ses longs cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient blanc, Thranduil haussa un sourcil élégant, constatant d'une voix trop calme :

\- Le roi Thror, victime de son esprit complotiste, pense que mon peuple et moi même sommes un danger pour sa pérennité économique et stratégique donc il m'invite à discuter et à jurer une clause de non-violence...

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mon Seigneur ! S'exclama le messager.

\- Votre esprit me l'a dit.

\- Vous avez lu en mon esprit...

\- Vous pensiez tellement fort que vos pensées se sont imposées à moi.

\- Le roi va me tuer...

Thranduil ne semblait nullement occupé par le sort de ce messager bien qu'une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Il congédia le messager nain après avoir répondu positivement à cette invitation à signer un traité officiel qui lierait les deux peuples.

Mais le roi des elfes se trouvait dans une impasse... Il ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

Son épouse était partie deux semaines plus tôt avec son fils aîné âgé de seize ans pour rejoindre Fondcombe où son amie avait donné naissance à une petite elfe. Il était ravi pour son grand ami Elrond qui espérait goûter à nouveau au bonheur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Thranduil lorsque le regard de celui-ci se posait sur l'un de ses enfants. Les jumeaux d'Elrond étaient trop investis dans la protection des alentours de Imladris pour que leur père jouisse de leur présence.

Mais voilà...Ce départ avait été un souci...Sa chère Astral était partie, Nomin l'avait accompagnée, mais leur plus jeune enfant, Légolas, était bien trop jeune pour un tel voyage. Une semaine de chevauchée l'aurait épuisé et menacé...De plus, la chevauchée aurait été rude pour lui puisque les patrouilles disaient la route peu sûre donc les arrêts déconseillés... Thranduil savait son épouse excellente guerrière et ses patrouilleurs d'une fiabilité sans ne s'inquiétait pas pour leur sécurité.

Le petit Légolas, du haut de ses six ans était un petit bout d'elfe à croquer qui passait son temps à faire courir ceux chargés de sa surveillance lorsque son père ne pouvait s'occuper de lui. Aussi, entre le petit déjeuner et le dîner, il pouvait retourner la citadelle entière pour finir sage comme une image une fois blotti dans les bras de son père.

Aller à Erebor et laisser derrière lui son jeune fils n'était en rien envisageable. Légolas le vivrait comme un abandon. Il avait déjà trop pleuré lors du départ de sa mère même si celle ci avait juré des centaines de fois qu'elle reviendrait. Et un abandon de son père pouvait bien être dangereux à Légolas qui, comme tout elfond, avait une santé fragile. Il poussa un soupir inaudible. Si son épouse revenait et découvrait qu'il était parti en laissant leur cadet, elle entrerait dans une colère froide.

Il convoqua l'un de ses capitaines, annonçant calmement :

\- Que l'on prépare une petite escorte, je me rends à Erebor demain matin. Légolas vient avec nous.

\- A vos ordres, Seigneur. Doit-on demander à la gouvernante de se préparer à partir ?

\- Non. Je ne me risquerais pas à quitter mon fils des yeux une fois arrivé là bas.

Le capitaine s'inclina, se retirant.

Un regard à l'une des fenêtres dans la roche donnant sur l'extérieur et il put constater que le soleil se couchait, inondant les cimes d'un éclat flamboyant. Quittant son siège de pierre polie avec élégance, descendant les marches de l'estrade d'un pas leste,il se dirigea vers la chambre de son cadet, il était l'heure de le border. Et de lui expliquer qu'ils partaient en voyage... Erebor n'était même pas à une journée de chevauchée. Sur l'élan de son père, il ne souffrirait pas trop du voyage, ce point rassurait le roi des elfes qui se jurait d'utiliser toute sa magie pour maximiser le confort de son petit bout d'elfe.

Il le trouva en chemise de nuit, debout à son balcon trop haut pour lui. Il fixait le ciel étincelant d'étoiles. Ses grand yeux d'azur luisaient de tristesse. Il voulait revoir sa mère et son frère. Thranduil ne savait trop que faire face à ce chagrin. Il savait que l'escorte de Fondcombe devait revenir dans les jours à venir. Mais il ne savait pas s'ils seraient eux même dans la citadelle...

\- Las pin nin ( ma petite feuille), tu es encore triste, fit-il d'une voix douce en arrivant sur le balcon. Légolas hocha la tête, disant d'une petite voix :

\- Nana ( maman) et Nomin me manquent...

\- Ils seront bientôt là, ne t'en fais pas.

Son fils se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire resplendissant, disant :

\- Je le sais, je le sens.

Thranduil le cueillit dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir sourire. Il le glissa dans son lit, le bordant en demandant, s'installant sur le rebord du lit:

\- Racontes moi donc ta journée, ma petite feuille.

Sa main passant sur ses cheveux délicats, le roi des elfes étudiait ses traits tirés avec une certaine inquiétude. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère que c'en était navrant.

\- J'ai échappé à Goladriel, commença à raconter l'enfant, souriant légèrement à ce souvenir. Thranduil haussa un sourcil ennuyé, se demandant quand ce jeune garde sensé veiller sur son cadet cesserait de se faire semer par ce jeune enfant.

\- Puis j'ai trouvé des enfants qui jouaient près de la rivière.

Le roi fronça des sourcils. Que faisait-il près de la rivière ? Il errait dans des endroits peu sûrs depuis le départ de son frère. Il devrait en parler à son fils aîné une fois celui-ci revenu. Il assurait son rôle d'aîné avec sérieux, ce qui rassurait ses parents.

\- Puis j'ai trouvé que leur compagnie ne m'était pas agréable. Alors j'ai trouvé refuge dans les plate-formes supérieures.

Là, Thranduil pâlit. Ces plate-formes étaient de celles qui n'étaient pas sécurisées. S'il en tombait, les conséquences pouvaient être graves. Sa mère lui avait défendu de se rendre si haut. Il semblait visiblement l'avoir oublié.

\- Et c'est là que Goladriel m'a trouvé. Il n'était étonnamment pas fâché...

\- Pourquoi la compagnie de ces enfants t'était-elle désagréable, demanda doucement son père, trouvant cette affirmation étrangement inquiétante.

Légolas fronça des sourcils au souvenir des propos de ces prétendus amis. Il répondit si bas que Thranduil dut tendre l'oreille pour écouter sa réponse :

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de fréquenter un enfant comme moi.

\- De quoi parlaient-ils ? S'enquit son père.

\- Ils me trouvent étrange... Je parle aux arbres et je comprends le chant du vent. Les arbres m'aident, la forêt me murmure des choses... Ils n'aiment pas ça. Alors ils préfèrent m'éviter.

Sa main caressant la joue de son fils, Thranduil lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, disant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es simplement très spécial. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tu as un don qu'ils n'ont pas, voilà tout.

\- Je ne veux pas de ce don si c'est pour ne pouvoir jouer avec personne, répondit son fils avec tristesse.

\- Un jour tu trouveras un grand avantage en ce don, alors tu comprendras pourquoi c'est à toi que s'adresse la nature.

\- Vous aussi vous les entendez ?

\- Moi, ta mère, ton frère...

\- Oh ! Je ne suis pas seul, s'exclama Légolas avec un grand sourire, ravi de constater ce fait. Son père rit à cette remarque, disant :

\- Non, tu n'es pas seul. Allez, il est temps de t'endormir. Nous allons faire un petit voyage demain.

\- Un voyage ? Chez Nana ? Je croyais que j'étais trop petit ...

\- Non ma petite feuille. Pas très loin.

\- Où alors ? S'enquit l'enfant, sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu le sauras demain. Dors à présent sinon tu seras épuisé !

\- Je ne suis jamais épuisé, répliqua l'enfant, ses yeux papillonnant alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

Le roi des elfes sylvestres posa un baiser sur son front,allant s'installer sur un fauteuil qu'il avait glissé sur le balcon. Il n'avait guère sommeil. Il comptait bien veiller sur son fils une partie de la trouvait rassurant qu'à son âge il puisse parler de ses inquiétudes. Nomin avait préféré, dès son plus jeune âge, répondre à la discrimination des autres enfant par les poings. Cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à se faire des amis. Mais au moins ceux qu'il fréquentait à présent lui étaient loyaux et sincères. Ils ne se cachaient rien. Thranduil savait que Nomin avait confié une mission à ses amis en partant avec sa mère : veiller sur son petit frère trop aimable et trop curieux...

C'est deux de ses capitaines ainsi que dix guerriers qui accompagneraient Thranduil et son fils à Erebor. Il ne fallait pas que les nains se croient envahis mais il ne fallait pas non plus faire preuve d'imprudence. Mirkwood s'était obscurcie ces derniers jours. On disait que les orcs du nord étaient en mouvement. Thranduil espérait qu'ils soient restés dans les montagnes, loin de leurs frontières. Il n'avait pas envie que son escorte soit attaquée.

Monté sur son élan aux bois imposants, il avait installé Légolas devant lui, le priant de lui faire part de ses moindres craintes et inquiétudes. Il voulait que ce voyage se déroule bien. Ils seraient à Erebor dans la fin d'après-midi s'ils ne tardaient pas. Mais la route n'était pas sûre, aussi devaient-ils presser l'allure.

Deux patrouilles s'en étaient allées leur ouvrir la voie, pénétrant dans la forêt une heure avant les cavaliers.

Au trot, les montures avançaient d'un pas assuré entre racines et buissons. Habituées à traverser Vert-Bois, elles ne se laissaient pas surprendre pas la route accidentée ou les racines impressionnantes qui se dressaient sous leurs sabots. Installé devant son père qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, Légolas écoutait les échanges que se faisaient les arbres. Ils parlaient plus vite que ceux à proximité de la citadelle. Ils semblaient moins poétiques aussi. L'atmosphère semblait chargé... Tendu... Comme si les arbres eux même s'attendaient à quelque chose. Légolas lança un regard aux guerriers qui les accompagnaient. Il se demandait pourquoi ils affichaient un air si grave. Il leva les yeux vers son père dont les poings s'étaient crispés. Il entendait aussi les arbres... Peut être comprenait-il ce que lui ne comprenait pas...

\- Adar... Que...

Un cor déchira le silence de la forêt. Les guerriers tirèrent leurs sabres, certains encochèrent une flèche.

\- Légolas, accroche toi bien, ordonna Thranduil en lâchant ses rennes. Légolas obéit, s'agrippant à la cape de son père, cachant son visage contre son torse. Il espérait que cela suffirait. Un grand cri résonna lorsque le premier orc surgit, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, chargeant le petit groupe de front, sortant du couvert des arbres. Un archer eut vite fait de l'achever avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

Un groupe suivit rapidement, attaquant le groupe qui s'était stratégiquement placé en arc de cercle pour ne pas être pris de revers. Les patrouilleurs ne tardèrent pas à surgir des feuillages, se mêlant à la bataille. L'élan de Thranduil, ses larges bois fièrement dressés, éloignait de ses cavaliers tous leurs assaillants. Légolas, fermement agrippé à son père, avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur à la vue de ces créatures qui les attaquaient avec tant de violence et de sauvagerie. Il craignait de voir mourir des cavaliers de leur escorte, des patrouilleurs, les capitaines de son père...

Le combat fut rapidement achevé. Les orcs n'étaient guère nombreux. Un groupe d'éclaireur, selon les rapports des patrouilleurs. Thranduil rengaina, agacé. Il avait naïvement cru que la brièveté de ce voyage leur assurerait plus de sécurité. Il posa son regard attendri sur son fils qui n'avait pas desserré sa prise, le visage livide d'horreur. Le roi des elfes était navré de le sentir tremblant contre sa poitrine. Il passa une main réconfortante sur sa tête, glissant à son oreille :

\- C'est finit, las pin nin. Tu es en sécurité. Ne crains rien...

\- C'était... si violent... chuchota Légolas, le regard brillant de larmes.

\- Je le sais, je le sais... chuchota Thranduil en le berçant, navré qu'il ait assisté à ce carnage.

\- Majesté, les éclaireurs ont repéré d'importants groupes d'orques à la frontière nord-est. Aller plus en avant serait risqué, annonça un patrouilleur, l'air grave.

\- C'est comme s'ils nous attendaient, grogna un capitaine.

\- Peut être le messager nain a-t-il été intercepté par les orcs, commenta un autre capitaine.

\- Combien d'orcs sont à nos frontières, demanda Thranduil continuant de caresser la tête de son fils qui s'endormait, bercé par sa voix calme et le chant des arbres qui sentaient son angoisse.

\- Une vingtaine, aran nin. Nous pourrions aisément en venir à bout si là est votre souhait.

\- Le regard innocent de Légolas n'a été que trop terni par ces vision d'horreurs, répondit Thranduil, raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de son cadet totalement endormi.

\- Nous sommes à six heures de la citadelle. Voulez-vous repartir à l'instant, demanda un de ses capitaines.

\- Oui. Traîner ici est une mauvaise chose. Regagnons la citadelle avant que ce piège ne se referme sur nous.

Les montures furent déviées, les patrouilleurs se lancèrent à travers les branchages. Ils ne subiraient qu'une seule attaque de ce type, ils s'en assureraient.

Leur arrivée à la citadelle alors que le soleil se couchait en étonna plus d'un. L'état des guerriers et patrouilleurs, tachés de sang d'orc et de terre était tout aussi inquiétant. La silhouette blottie dans les bras du roi, inconsciente, fit courir une rumeur sombre : le plus jeune prince serait blessé.

Alors qu'un oiseau portait un message au roi sous la Montagne, Thranduil portait son fils à sa chambre, remettant à plus tard les rapports de ses patrouilles et conseillers.

Il voulait seulement prendre soin de ce fils qui avait assisté à sa première bataille trop tôt. Il savait que les arbres avaient mis leur grain de sel pour que ses songes soient vides des horreurs qui avaient envahi ses yeux. Il leur en était reconnaissant.

Arrivé à l'aile des appartements royaux, il se glissa dans la chambre de son cadet pour l'installer sous ses draps, le bordant avec soin. Il espérait que ses cauchemars ne seraient pas trop violents. Il s'installa sur un sofa qu'il tira près du lit, dégrafant sa cape de voyage et débouclant sa ceinture qui portait son épée.

Il se refusait de quitter son précieux fils des yeux ce soir. Il avait bien trop craint pour sa vie lors de l'attaque pour oser le faire. Il aurait suffit d'un orc trop agile un orc futé, pour se glisser hors du périmètre de sécurité des cornes de son élan et tirer Légolas à terre...Un orc trop habile à l'arc pour abattre la frêle silhouette agrippée à lui...Il frémit d'horreur à cette pensée. Son cadet n'aurait jamais du se trouver si près d'un tel danger...

Les portes de la chambre furent vivement ouvertes, le faisant réagir au quart de tour. Le guerrier prit la place du père, son épée dégainée en un instant alors qu'il se tenait face à l'entrée, protégeant son fils endormi de toute intrusion... Son regard se posa sur son épouse qui n'avait pas encore retiré sa cape de voyage. Il sourcilla. Elle n'était pas sensée revenir avant un moment. Il comprit qu'il s'était endormi au chevet de son cadet et recevait la visite sa reine à travers son songe. Cela leur arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ce lien puissant leur permettait de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Là, elle semblait vouloir s'assurer que son cadet allait bien.

Il baissa son arme, la regardant se précipiter au chevet de son cadet endormi pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Le Ciel soit loué !Ce n'était qu'une rumeur, soupira la reine en caressant du dos de la main la joue fraîche de Légolas.

\- Avez-vous cru que j'aurais laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver, sourcilla Thranduil.

\- Non, vous êtes bien trop protecteur pour faire ce genre d'erreur, commenta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le couple royal se retira sur le balcon où la reine des elfes sylvains, sa chevelure d'un blond de blé cascadant sur ses épaules, demanda :

\- Quelle est cette folie qui vous a poussé à Erebor avec notre fils ?

\- Une invitation du roi Thror. Il pense que nous, les royaumes limitrophes, voulons son pouvoir sur la Montagne.

\- C'est absurde voyons !

\- Ce sont des nains, ils sont certains qu'en chaque individu germe un complot ou deux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Des patrouilleurs m'ont annoncé qu'un guet-apens était en place ! Que des orcs vous attendaient !

\- C'était le cas. Nous avons éliminer les éclaireurs mais avons rebroussé chemin avant que le groupe principal ne nous tombe dessus. Tout cela était trop bien orchestré pour être le fruit du hasard.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Aller à Erebor exiger une explication.

\- Légolas...

\- Je l'emmène avec moi. Il ne se sent pas en sécurité seul dans la citadelle.

\- Il ne peut l'être à Erebor !

\- Il l'est à mes côtés.

\- Oh Thranduil... Je le sais... Je ne puis que craindre pour notre enfant, je suis si loin pour prendre soin de lui. Apprendre par les sentinelles de Imladris que les arbres chuchotaient à la frontière à propos de l'attaque de votre escorte m'a chamboulée.. .

\- J'en suis conscient.. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je le jure...

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux n'empêcher de m'inquiéter...

Elle disparut. Thranduil ferma les yeux, soupirant profondément.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était assis au chevet de son fils profondément endormi. Il se leva, s'étirant en examinant son cadet d'un œil sévère. Il avait les traits du visage moins crispés. Il semblait détendu. Cela soulageait le roi qui pouvait le laisser quelques heures , le temps d'écouter les rapports de ses capitaines et patrouilleurs pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.


	6. Aux consommateurs passifs

_**One shot 6**_

Les cellules de Erebor portaient les ennemis les plus vicieux des nains. Thror, roi sous la montagne, autorisait toutes les méthodes possibles pour faire parler leurs ennemis. Ils les gardaient, aussi longtemps qu'ils survivaient. La priorité n'était en rien de les faire parler au plus vite. Juste de les faire parler.

Thrain était certain que rien ne pouvait arriver qui échapperait à son contrôle. Aussi, attiser la haine des prisonniers ne risquait pas de l'ennuyer ou l'inquiéter.

Son fils, Thrain et son jeune capitaine Balin n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter que cela pouvait nuire. Mais dans son estime de son jugement, il faisait fi de ces remarques pleines de sens.

En ce jour de Durin, il recevait une délégation des elfes de Mirkwood. Le roi Thranduil et lui devaient discuter d'un accord commercial. Le mythril extrait de la Moria , brut et pur, en échange des quelques matières premières exploitées dans les serres souterraines des elfes des bois. Ils avaient des besoins primaires qu'ils ne pouvaient satisfaire qu'avec l'aide des elfes, et cela, les nains ne le reconnaîtraient jamais.

La Montagne portait peut être des richesses sans nom mais elle ne pouvait maintenir le peuple nain en vie directement. Les humains de Dale avec qui ils avaient conclu quelques accord commerciaux avaient au fil des ans de plus en plus de bouches à nourrir, conséquence sans précédent de l'essor économique de la région. Aussi , face à ce constat, les administrations humaines accordaient de moins en moins aux nains, au profit des humains qu'elles devaient entretenir.

Sur son trône de pierre gravée, d'un gris sombre inquiétant, Thror lisait le rapport de ses sentinelles qui avaient constaté l'arrivée de l'escorte.

Aussi découvrit-il que son confrère Thranduil arrivait accompagné d'une dizaine d'elfes. Il était dit que les deux fils du roi elfe l'accompagnaient... Cette nouvelle attisait l'intérêt des nains qui n'avaient jamais vu la progéniture de l'éminent seigneur de Mirkwood.

Son fils aîné était le capitaine de la garde royale du haut de ses cent vingt ans. Il était le plus jeune à avoir atteint ce grade simplement grâce à ses compétences. Ses aptitudes, non pas son statut, avaient été jugés pour qu'il porte le titre de capitaine.

Son jeune frère, Légolas, n'avait encore jamais quitté le couvert des arbres de Mirkwood. La rumeur le disait plus sage que les elfonds de son age. Il avait été victime d'une attaque d'orcs quelques années plus tôt , non loin de la citadelle. Depuis, son frère était surprotecteur envers lui, tout comme son père et sa mère.

Il quittait rarement la citadelle depuis cet événement, n'osant plus s'éloigner des portes, symbole de sécurité, sans la présence rassurante de son aîné...

Thror était debout aux portes de Erebor, encadré de sa cour, lorsque la délégation des elfes arriva. A sa tête chevauchaient deux cavaliers. Ils montaient un cheval à la robe argentée et un élan aux bois majestueux. Sur l'élan, devant le cavalier, se tenait un passager, le plus jeune de l'escorte. Son regard passait sur chaque nain, ses mains ne lâchaient pas la crinière de l'élan qu'il caressait avec douceur. Le grand roi Thranduil portait une cuirasse marron aux teintes vertes. Dessus était posée une armure de mythril finement travaillée par les forges des elfes. Sa longue chevelure d'une blond de blé était coiffée d'une couronne d'argent à la pierre presque aussi luisante qu'Elendil, l'étoile du soir.

A ses côtés, sa chevelure rousse le distinguant de son père, ses grand yeux azur à l'air sévère scrutant la foule, se tenait un elfe jeune qui portait l'armure de la garde royale, deux lames à son dos. On lui reconnaissait les traits du roi des elfes, son air sévère et décidé.

\- Roi Thranduil, un honneur de vous recevoir à Erebor ! S'exclama Thror en saluant les trois cavaliers.

\- Nous vous sommes reconnaissant pour cet accueil, roi sous la Montagne, salua Thranduil.

\- Mes serviteurs vous guideront à vos appartements. Restaurez vous, nous nous verrons plus tard.

Sur ces mots, le roi nain se retira, suivi de sa cour.

Les elfes posèrent pied à terre, délestant leurs montures de leur charge.

Thranduil glissa à terre avant de soulever son passager pour le poser au sol. Il effleura sa joue, étudiant son visage un instant, voyant ses yeux papillonner. Le voyage, bien que bref, n'était pas conseillé pour les jeunes elfes. Mais la dame de Mirkwood était à Imladris, tenant compagnie à son amie enceinte. Aussi, à moins de laisser son cadet seul dans la citadelle, il s'était trouvé contraint de l'emmener avec lui. Thranduil demanda:

\- Légolas, veux-tu dormir un peu avant le dîner ?

\- Hmm... Oui... Non... Ce ne serait pas convenable... disait Légolas, ses paupières tombantes.

\- Nous avons quelques heures devant nous avant le dîner, _honeg (petit frère)_ , tu peux te reposer sans problème, le rassura d'une voix douce le cavalier qui était jusque là aux côtés de l'élan du roi.

\- Nomin... Si je dors, je serai seul, renchérit Légolas, se frottant les yeux.

\- Je ne te quitterai pas, jura l'elfe roux avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien... Alors je vais sans doute dormir un peu, Ada, céda l'enfant.

\- Je vous rejoindrai une fois que j'aurais discuté avec le roi Thror de quelques petites choses, promit Thranduil en passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son cadet qui avait pris la main de Nomin, son aîné, pour le laisser le guider jusque leurs appartements.

\- Rien de grave j'espère, fit, sourcils froncés, Légolas.

Le roi des elfes sylvestres lui adressa un sourire attendri, le rassurant alors que Nomin emmenait son cadet et faisait signe à ses patrouilleurs de le suivre.

C'est une fois Légolas profondément endormi que les patrouilleurs comprirent pourquoi le capitaine de la garde royale les avait convoqués. Nomin, du haut de ses cent vingt ans, portait de tristes aventures vécues dans les montagnes Grises ou encore les montagnes Bleus... Il savait oh combien les nains pouvaient être imprudents question sécurité, trop assurés que nul n'oserait s'opposer à eux si ouvertement. Aussi la délégation elfique devait assurer la protection de ses quartiers. Nomin, ayant quitté un instant son rôle de grand frère pour redevenir le chef de la garde royale, lança :

\- Il faut veiller à ce qu'aucun nain ne vienne troubler la paix de nos quartiers. Ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'aile des invités, c'est protocolaire chez les nains. Légolas ne risque pas de se réveiller avant demain vu sa fatigue, il faut que sa porte soit gardée lorsque je devrais descendre assister au dîner avec mon père.

\- Bien, capitaine, obtempérèrent les patrouilleurs.

\- Nous ne resterons pas plus d'une semaine sur place. Tout devrait bien se passer, conclut Nomin en regagnant le chevet de son cadet, ayant pris au passage un livre dans ses bagages. Les patrouilleurs se retirèrent.

Thranduil entrant dans la pièce un peu plus tard, en début de soirée.

Levant les yeux de sa lecture alors qu'au dehors le soleil se perdait à l'horizon, Nomin haussa un sourcils face à l'air sombre de son père. Il le laissa s'installer, son regard ancré sur le visage paisible de Légolas, avant de demander :

\- Que se passe-t-il, _adar (père)_?

\- Rien devant t'inquiéter, répondit calmement Thranduil.

\- Cela semble pourtant vous préoccuper. En quoi le capitaine de la garde ne devrait-il être informé ?

Le regard brillant d'amusement de l'elfe plus âgé se leva vers son héritier. Il sourit :

\- Tu tiens cet acharnement de votre mère.

\- Je ne sais si elle le prendrait en compliment, répliqua, un sourire en coin, Nomin.

Soupirant, Thranduil lança :

\- Quelle vérité est acceptée aujourd'hui par une femme ?

\- Toutes lorsqu'elles sont dites avec esprit.

\- Mon fils me parle d'esprit, ricana le roi.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ne vas-tu point te contenter de mon silence ?

\- Non.

Thranduil jaugea son aîné un instant avant de céder, expliquant :

\- Tu sais que Erebor tient la prison de nains la plus peuplée de la Terre du Milieu. Récemment de nombreux elfes émissaires à Erebor ont glissé quelques mots sur l'ingérence de nos voisins quant à l'encadrement de ces prisonniers. Or, cela fait plusieurs décennies que je répète à Thror que son traitement de ses prisonniers est néfaste, attisant en ces individus une haine et une violence sans nom qui ne demande qu'à être libérée... J'ai à nouveau tenté de lui faire entendre raison, à quoi il a répondu avec son mépris habituel.

\- Où se trouve cette prison ? S'enquit Nomin, sourcils froncés.

\- Aux niveaux inférieurs. La surveillance y est rare, seuls quelques nains sont postés à l'entrée de la galerie en question qui porte toutes les cellules. Des centaines et des centaines de cellules.

\- Que pensez-vous de l'état actuel des choses ?

\- Inquiétant. Il suffit d'une brise pour faire tomber cet équilibre précaire.

Nomin, poings serrés, grogna :

\- Et malgré cela, vous avez emmené Légolas avec nous ?

L'attaque de son fils aîné assombrit Thranduil qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il rétorqua avec calme :

\- Le départ de votre mère à Imladris l'a chamboulé même si elle lui a juré de revenir et lui écrit tous les deux jours. L'attaque des orcs à la clairière a été un traumas pour l'enfant qu'il est. Le laisser seul à la citadelle alors qu'il se ferme à presque tous était la pire chose à faire. Les enfants sont très sensibles. Ce sentiment d'abandon l'aurait tué...

\- Je le sais bien, soupira Nomin. Navré de sembler vous faire un reproche. Je suis en colère, voilà tout. Je ne veux qu'il lui arrive malheur... Il est si jeune...

Sa main effleurait la joue de son cadet qui dormait toujours.

Thranduil s'adoucit, pressant la main de son aîné, toujours aussi ravi de voir à quel point son cadet était bien entouré :

\- Je le sais. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour que rien n'arrive.

Il gémit, l'épaule sur laquelle il dormait endolorie. Il roula sur le dos, ennuyé par le matelas inconfortable. Sa chambre ne lui avait jamais paru si peu accueillante. Il abandonna ses tentatives pour se rendormir, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Le ciel était teinté de rose et de bleu pastel, des tons à la pâleur envoûtante. Il quitta des yeux l'extérieur qui lui était offert par un large balcon.

Un coups d'œil à sa gauche, un autre à sa droite lui confirma l'absence de son frère ou de son père. Il s'y attendait au fond... Il glissa hors de ses draps, analysant la pièce peu meublée. Ses bagages étaient posés là, sur le côté. Le balcon donnait sur l'ouest . Il pouvait apercevoir au loin l'épais manteau de feuillus de Mirkwood qui baignait dans les tons pastel de ce début de journée. Il espérait que quelqu'un de la délégation elfque serait réveillé... Mais une partie de lui lui glissait que seul, il pouvait arpenter les corridors de Erebor et découvrir ce que tout enfant rêve de découvrir : les secrets de la Montagne Solitaire !

Son goût de l'aventure s'était fait rare depuis son incident avec les orcs dans la clairière aux étoiles espérait que cela lui passerait. Il espérait que cela lui passerait, il commençait à se languir de ses escapades à travers les galeries de la citadelle, les passerelles les plus reculées...Ce goût de l'aventure, dans les légendaires galeries de Erebor, était ravivé...Il voulait voir les fameux souterrains fruits de l'ardu travail des nains qui ne cessaient de creuser plus profondément dans les entrailles de la montagne. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus près de l'obscur gouffre du monde. La citadelle de Mirkwood n'était agrandie que si le besoin y était. Si l'arrivée de nouveaux elfes pouvait nécessiter un aménagement de plus. Si la citadelle se faisait trop étroite pour le confort de la totalité des elfes y logeant, protégés par le roi.

Enfilant ses bottes, il se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à faire un peu d'exploration...

Il ouvrit, passant sa tête par l'embrasure pour croiser les regards des deux patrouilleurs qui étaient de garde.

\- Bonjour, jeune prince, voulez-vous que nous allions quérir votre père ou votre frère, s'enquit un des patrouilleurs.

\- Ils dorment sans doute, fit Légolas, conscient que l'aube se levait à peine.

\- Certes mais...

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de me balader seul ? Le coupa Légolas, comprenant enfin le sens de la question.

\- C'est déconseillé, en effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour votre sécurité.

\- Je ne suis pas moins en sécurité dans les couloirs de Imladris que dans ceux de Erebor, fronça-t-il des sourcils.

\- Nains et elfes n'ont pas la même définition de sécurité, sourit le patrouilleur, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors vous pouvez venir avec moi, demanda Légolas.

\- Où cela ?

\- Me promener voyons !

\- Je...

\- Sinon j'irai seul, renchérit Légolas, décidé à ne pas rester dans cette chambre inconfortable et peu accueillante.

\- Fort bien, je vous accompagne. Tilar va informer sa majesté de votre programme.

Le patrouilleur susnommé Tilar se retira alors que Légolas, ravi, s'engageait d'un pas sautillant à travers le corridors, décidé à commencer sa visite par les salles les plus profondes. Il ne risquait rien ici, se disait-il. Il était en compagnie d'un patrouilleur de son frère.

Thranduil achevait d'agrafer sa cape lorsque deux coups à sa porte se firent entendre. Son fils aîné l'avait déjà dérangé en arrivant à l'aube dire qu'il allait recueillir les rapports des gardes. Alors ce ne pouvait être lui.

\- Entrez, lança-t-il en posant son regard sur la porte, passant ses longs poignard dans sa ceinture, une des conséquences de sa discussion de la veille avec son confrère monarque. Leurs avis divergeant quant à la dangerosité des prisonniers des nains, les elfes de la délégation n'allaient pas se séparer de leurs armes tout au long de leur séjour.

Un patrouilleur entra. Il était de ceux qui la veille avaient été affectés à la chambre de Légolas.

\- _Aran in (mon seigneur)_ , le jeune prince a quitté sa chambre à l'aube, reposé, avec la volonté de se promener. Drogel l'accompagne.

\- Merci pour cette information. Allez vous restaurer, vous l'avez bien mérité,Tylar.

\- Merci, _Aran in._

Il se retira, laissant le roi des elfes à ses réflexions. Il savait les patrouilleurs choisis par Nomin pour ce voyage plus que qualifiés. Mais il avait un étrange pressentiment. Une inquiétude sourde qui au fond de son être grondait. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à son fils... Rien... Et pourtant, sa raison n'eut pas raison de son inquiétude. Il quitta la pièce à grands pas, décidé à trouver son fils aîné avant de partir à la recherche de son cadet...

Marchant à travers les galeries éclairées de quelques torches accrochées çà et là, Légolas se demandait jusqu'où descendait ce passage qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Drogel, le patrouilleur, serrait la garde de son long poignard depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les galeries principales. Il espérait que cette inquiétude était démesurée. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce patrouilleur était de ceux formés par son frère. Ils étaient les meilleurs. Il ne pouvait juste faire preuve d'une inquiétude démesurée... Cette réalité menaçait de le faire paniquer. Or, fier de ses résolutions matinales, il refusait de laisser une peur sans nom le paralyser à nouveau.

\- Où mènent ces corridors vous pensez, demanda Légolas, espérant détendre le patrouilleur.

\- Vers les salles basses. Je ne sais malheureusement ce que les nains y font, répondit Drogel avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous pensez que c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, s'enquit le jeune elfe, s'arrêtant soudain à cette pensée.

\- Sûrement, sourit avec amusement son compagnon d'exploration.

\- Nous devrions y aller alors, soupira Légolas.

\- Certes, si nous ne voulons pas inquiéter votre...

Un grand bruit l'interrompit. Drogel, sourcils froncés, tendit l'oreille, scrutant la pénombre qui leur faisait face. Dans un geste prévenant, il attira Légolas derrière lui, tirant son long poignard de son fourreau alors que des bruits chaotiques se répercutaient contre les murs de pierre, leur écho inquiétant quiconque...

\- Rebroussez chemin, mon prince. Vite, l'intima Drogel en lui indiquant la voie à suivre.

\- Mais... Et vous, Drogel, s'enquit l'enfant, ses yeux luisant d'horreur.

\- Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible.

\- Mais...

Une forme se lança vers eux, surgissant de la pénombre, hurlant des mots hachés dans une langue inconnue.

\- Des orcs, grogna Drogel avec dégoût, décapitant leur assaillant d'un coup sec. Il souleva l'elfe de six ans tétanisé, encore traumatisé de sa dernière rencontre avec des créatures et se lança à travers les corridors. Il détacha son cor de sa ceinture, le tendant à Légolas , espérant que cette tâche occuperait son esprit en disant :

\- Sonnez le cor, Légolas. Sonnez le cor que les elfes de l'escorte l'entendent !

Légolas, soudain sérieux, hocha la tête, saisissant le cor pour souffler dedans aussi fort qu'il pouvait, répétant l'opération alors que Drogel, dans sa course, le tenait fermement contre lui, tuant chaque créature qui s'approchait trop du duo d'elfes.

Marchant aux côtés de son fils aîné qui lui expliquait les quelques problèmes rencontrés par les patrouilleurs cette première nuit de garde, Thranduil se figea alors qu'à ses oreilles le son du cor des elfes des bois sonnait. Il résonnait, encore et encore, semblant transcender les couches de roches, les galeries et les portes...

\- Le cor des patrouilleurs, lâcha, d'une voix blanche, Nomin.

\- Il vient des étages inférieurs...

Ils se précipitèrent vers les galeries en question, les elfes de la délégation se lançant à travers tout Erebor vers le chant de détresse des leurs...

Dans une galerie, entouré de cadavres d'orcs et de gobelins, gisait un elfe, ses cheveux blonds baignant dans une mare de son propre sang. Son visage était impeccable, ses prunelles émeraude encore ouvertes. Les patrouilleurs se hâtèrent vers leur camarade, Thranduil et Nomin reconnaissant avec douleur le second vigile de Légolas.

Nomin se hâta de le redresser, alors que le patrouilleurs luttait pour rester conscient.

\- Légolas... Le prince... Il... Il ...

\- Où est Légolas, demanda Nomin avec douceur.

\- Caché... Caché dans les galeries... Il a été attrapé... Il est... Oh Seigneur... Aidez-le... C'est... C'est un enfant...

\- Nous le trouverons. Nous le trouverons... le tranquillisa Nomin.

\- _Aran in..._ Je... Je sus tellement navré...

\- C'est moi qui suis navré que la folie des nains ait mené à ta mort, Drogel, chuchota Thranduil avec un sourire navré.

\- Trouvez le jeune prince... Trouvez le...

\- Vas en paix mon ami. Puisses-tu trouver tes camarades dans les cavernes du Mandos, pria le roi Thranduil.

Le patrouilleur rendit son dernier soupir dans les bras de Nomin.

Ce dernier dégrafa sa cape, couvrant son corps avec calme alors que les patrouilleurs, l'air sombre, se lançaient vers les profondeurs, agiles, vifs. Sans un regard pour son père, Nomin dégaina ses poignards, suivant au pas de course ses patrouilleurs. Debout là, aux côtés de Thror, Thranduil siffla :

\- Ce sera un massacre. Pas un seul prisonnier ne sera épargné.

\- Roi Thrandhuil...

\- S'il arrive malheur à mon fils, tous les accords seront abrogés, répliqua froidement le roi des elfes en posant un regard noir sur le roi sous la Montagne.

\- Il n'arrivera rien au jeune prince, ces prisonniers veulent fuir et savent qu'un otage vivant a plus de valeur qu'un otage mort, soyez rassuré, roi Thranduil, tenta de le réconforter Balin de ces quelques mots sages.

\- Nous verrons cela. Allons rejoindre Nomin et sa patrouille, répondit l'elfe à la crinière blonde en s'avançant à travers les souterrains, priant l'étoile du soir...

Assis dans un coin, ses poings liés, Légolas fixait les orcs et gobelins qui se disputaient. Les orcs le voulaient vivant. Les gobelins voulaient de dépecer.

Légolas espérait que Drogel était sauf, que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles. Il ne voulait pas que ce patrouilleur meure à cause de lui... Tout ça parce qu'il voulait quitter sa chambre... Il se savait fautif...

Ses joues baignées de larmes silencieuses, l'enfant ne voulait qu'un chose : sa famille. Sa mère lui manquait. Terriblement. Son départ pour Imladris avait été la chose la plus douloureuse que Légolas ait vécue depuis cette attaque d'orcs dans la clairière aux étoiles qui l'avait braqué. Il n'osait plus sortir, il n'osait plus mettre pied dans la forêt. Il avait à nouveau réussi à dépasser ses craintes grâce à la patience de son frère, sa mère et de son père qui ne l'avaient pas brusqué...

Il avait beaucoup pleuré l'absence de sa mère. Puis il avait tenté de faire avec, bercé par les mots précieux de son père et de son frère qui lui promettaient le retour prochain de sa mère. Ils avaient su balayer ses inquiétudes.

Et là... Dans Erebor, Montagne aux mille légendes... Il était tombé sur une émeute de prisonniers des nains... Il avait fallu que cela se produise alors que lui et Drogel passaient par là...

Légolas voulait son père... Il avait besoin de sentir son odeur boisée. Sa douce chaleur. Sa tendresse qui le protégeait du monde... Il renifla, attirant l'attention de ses tortionnaires. Un orc ricana, disant en s'approchant du prisonnier qui se collait au mur pour s'éloigner un maximum :

\- Tu sais, petit elfe, comment naissent les orcs ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- C'était des elfes avant...

\- C'est faux ! Vous n'êtes pas des elfes !

\- Et ils ont été transformés... Améliorés... On les a mutilés et torturés jusqu'à les transformer en ce que nous sommes.

\- C'est faux... répété Légolas, son visage enfoncé dans ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

L'orc lui saisit le menton, relevant rudement son visage, obligeant ses prunelles azur luisant de larmes à plonger dans ses orbes jaunâtre. Légolas laissa un faible gémissement lui échapper, effrayé.

\- Les gobelins veulent te vider...

L'enfant ne répondit rien, se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne plus laisser un seul son lui échapper, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Mais les gobelins ne sont pas futés... Les uruk-haï ont besoin de toi pour faire tomber ton cher papa...

\- Jamais...

\- C'est pas comme si on allait t'demander ton avis vermine. Tu vas gentiment mourir aux portes de sa petite citadelle dans la forêt, qu'on puisse y exterminer les maudits elfes pendant que ton papa pleurera ta mort miséra...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit sec suivit d'un sifflement. D'autres suivirent. L'orc leva la tête vers le bout du couloir et n'eut le temps de rien entreprendre. Une flèche se planta dans son épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Légolas se hâta de s'éloigner du blessé, se couvrant de sa cape. Un cadeau de la dame de la Lorien. Elle disait que ce vêtement protégeait de la vue quiconque est en danger... Il resta à terre, tremblant, se mordant le poing pour taire ses pleurs...

Une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur le groupe de prisonniers qui fuyaient en jappant ou couinant. Nomin, qui avait tiré la première flèche avec l'arc d'un patrouilleur, redressa l'orc bavard , sa lame sous sa gorge, grondant, agacé d'avoir perdu de vue son cadet dans le chaos de la fuite des émeutiers :

\- Où est mon frère, misérable ?

\- Ha.. Ha ha ! Il est mort ! Le gamin elfe est...

\- MENSONGE ! Dis moi où il est sinon tu croupiras à jamais dans les geôle des nains de Erebor !

\- Comme si...

\- Une pointe de flèche elfique dans le corps, tu souffriras encore et encore, dans ces cellules, avant que l'infection ne te ronge, créature de l'ombre ! Dis moi où il est !

L'orc tenta de se dégager, craignant visiblement plus encore les prisons des nains que la mort de la main du prince elfe. Nomin allait reposer sa question lorsque son oreille sensible entendit, dans le brouhaha des affronts :

\- Grand frère... S'il te plaît...

Il lâcha l'orc qui fut achevé par un patrouilleur, se précipitant vers son frère qui découvrait son visage, sa cape l'ayant fait disparaître dans la pénombre. Il pleurait. Sans hésiter, Nomin le prit dans ses bras, libérant ses petits poings , le serrant contre lui avec force... Il était empli d'un soulagement sans nom... Perdre son frère aurait été une épreuve insurmontable. Il ne s'en serait jamais relevé, il en était certain...

\- Je suis là, Légolas. Tu ne crains plus rien... Je suis là...

Légolas pleurait sans retenue, parlant de sa peur, sa douleur, des mots de l'orc, entre deux sanglots... Il tremblait dans les bras de son frère et ne comptait pas poser pied à terre avant un moment.

\- Légolas ! _Ion nin ( mon fils)_ ! S'exclama une voix qu'ils reconnurent. Légolas tourna son visage marqué par quelques coups et inondé de larmes vers son père qui accourait, suivi d'une troupe de nains qui arrivaient après le massacre des prisonniers par la patrouille elfique.

\- Ada... sanglotait l'enfant, passant des bras de son aîné à ceux de son père qui le serra contre lui avec plaisir, un poids inimaginable quittant ses épaules. Il n'aurait jamais pu accepter de perdre un fils.. Son fils cadet... A cause de l'inconscience des nains.. Son épouse aurait été capable de convoquer un dragon à Erebor pour les faire brûler, tous... Il avait tant craint de ne pas le trouver... Il avait tant craint que ces immondes créatures ne lui fassent du mal, à lui, un enfant...

 **Vous êtes arrivés jusque là? Alors alors ?**

 **J'avoue avoir pensé à une émeute de prisonniers en revoyant Prison Break saison 1, je suis certains que les VRAIS savent de quelle scène je parle !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser ( ou pas en fait parce j'écris pour kiffer par pour lire des...) BREEEF**

 **Sofia**


	7. méprisable, oh méprisable, plèbe

_**One shot 7**_

Le Gondor. Ses plaines encadrées de pics montagneux qui déchirent l'horizon et narguent les nuages. Ses contes chantés, sur le Retour du Roi, la floraison de l'arbre du Roi, sur la Malédiction d'Isildur, sur la vaillance de ses guerriers... La sagesse de ses intendants était de grande renommée. Rares étaient ceux osant contre-dire quelques propos que leurs lèvres dévoilaient dans une simplicité étonnante.

Avec à son Nord les plaines de Rhovanion, à son Ouest les pays d'Eriadhor , son accès par le sud aux mers grises et sa sombre frontière avec le silencieux mais sinistre Mordor, il était une des positions les plus stratégiques de la Terre du Milieu, d'où sa grande place dans le Monde des Hommes.–

Mais pourtant... Les alliances étaient indissociables d'un bon équilibre. Et ils savaient ô combien les elfes étaient les plus aptes à répondre à leurs nécessités. La blanche Minas Thirith,dressée fièrement contre la roche, éclatante et fière, recevait en cette fin de jour, alors que le ciel lentement se teintait de vermeil et d'ombre un cortège de cavaliers portant les couleurs de Mirkwood. Les bannières de Verte-Feuille glissaient sous la caresse du vent alors que les cavaliers entraient d'un trot léger, dans la cité pour atteindre son sommet et ses représentants.  
Ecthélion, debout dos au symbolique arbre mort de la grande cour, voyait ses invités elfes arriver à lui. Il reconnut sans mal le roi des elfes sylvestres, bien que vêtu d'une  
armure en mythril et en acier elfique, finement gravée, descendre de sa monture, faisant glisser de selle son passager avec une délicatesse propre à sa race. Ce dernier, bien plus petit que le roi, ne tenait visiblement pas sur ses jambes. Tous les cavaliers avaient posé pied à terre, fixant leur roi qui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la petite silhouette blonde. Celle-ci sembla reprendre un zeste de consistance, prenant la main du roi des elfes.  
Dans un sourire tendre, Thranduil promit quelque chose en elfique à l'enfant, car c'était un enfant, puis ils s'avancèrent vers Ecthelion qui se tenait là, avec à ses côtés  
ses six capitaines de garde et son fils aîné, Doromir. Son cadet était allé au Rohan pour quelques affaires de chevaux.  
\- Bienvenue au Gondor, roi Thranduil. Minas Thirith est fière de vous recevoir et de vous entretenir tout le long de votre séjour, salua Ecthelion en s'inclinant légèrement  
devant le semi-elfe. Ce dernier, ses long cheveux blond cascadant dans son dos, inclina la tête en un salut courtois, répondant :  
\- Salutations, intendant du Gondor. Ecthelion , second du nom. Mes gens et moi même sommes reconnaissants de votre hospitalité.  
\- Peut être voudriez-vous vous restaurer ? Les cuisiniers sont prêts à toute heure du jour et de la nuit à servir les tables de nos invités.  
\- Je suis marri de devoir décliner. La chevauchée fut longue. Mes gens ont besoin de repos.  
\- Ne dit-on pas que les elfes ne sont jamais fatigués, intervint, impoliment, un capitaine qui reçut un regard noir de son intendant.  
Thranduil haussa un sourcil poli en direction du capitaine, ne manquant pas la réaction de l'intendant. Il répondit, froidement :  
\- Sachez que les elfes comme les nains sont sensibles à la fatigue, bien qu'ils le soient moins que les mortels. Chevaucher sept jours et devoir affronter des orcs et des  
Ouargs sauvages est fatigant.  
\- Des Ouargs ? S'étonna un autre capitaine.  
\- Ils infestent les monts de vos frontières mais semblent décidés à rester sur les récifs.  
\- Voilà une nouvelle alarmante, s'exclama un autre capitaine. Quelques elfes de la suite de Thranduil levèrent les yeux au ciel face à ces réflexions et cette ignorance de ce qu'il se passait à leurs frontières. Thranduil, lui, sentait la petite main qui serrait la sienne se relâcher.. Son fils ne devait pas s'endormir ici !  
\- Si vous voulez bien nous diriger, mes gens et moi même aimerions gagner nos  
appartements, insista Thranduil.  
\- Bien sur ! Bien sur ! Qu'on les escorte à l'aile des invités ! Hâtez-vous ! S'exclamait  
Ecthelion à l'adresse des serviteurs, les poussant à réagir. Il fit aussi appeler des palefreniers pour que les chevaux soient entretenus.

Alors les capitaines et Doromir assistèrent à une scène qui les troubla tant la réputation du roi de Mirkwood le disait intraitable, froid, sérieux et insensible... Ils virent Thranduil se pencher pour soulever l'enfant somnolent dont la tête dodelinait et le caler dans ses bras. L'elfond enroula le cou du roi de ses fins bras, nichant sa tête  
dans le creux de son épaule, s'endormant profondément en soupirant de contentement.  
\- Majesté, il ne faut pas oublier le pansement, glissa un des elfes de la suite, la mine  
soucieuse.  
\- Je le ferai dans son sommeil. Je tenterai de ne pas le réveiller, répondit Thranduil.  
\- Voulez-vous informer le prince ? Un message atteindrait la citadelle en un jour.  
\- Quoi que dise ce message, il ne saura le dissuader de venir ici.  
\- Est-ce si grave ?  
\- Physiquement, non. Psychologiquement, il aura besoin de temps. Ce n'est qu'un  
enfant...  
\- Que voilà des messes basses entre elfes, grogna un capitaine de Minas Tirith.  
Thranduil posa son regard indéchiffrable sur le mortel qui avait parlé, rétorquant :  
\- Il s'agit là d'une discussion confidentielle entre un roi et le capitaine de sa garde.  
Veuillez taire vos commentaires et cesser ces impolitesses saugrenues.  
Ecthelion fusilla ses capitaines du regard alors que les elfes, d'un pas digne, gagnaient la citadelle pour rejoindre l'aile des invités, guidés par quelques serviteurs.  
Aux premières heures, alors que la citadelle grouillait de vie comme elle le faisait chaque matin à ces heures ci, quelques elfes de sa suite et Thranduil déjeunaient à la  
table de l'intendant, revêtus de tunique et de robes élégantes. Thranduil ne s'était pas séparé de sa longue lame qui pendait à son côté droit, comme ses gens avaient gardé  
leurs dagues à portée de main. Le Gondor, bien que sage, n'était pas un lieu où les elfes sylvestres se considéraient en sécurité. Seuls Fondcombe et la Lorien étaient  
propices à leur tranquillité d'esprit. Remarquant l'absence de l'enfant qui la veille somnolait aux côtés du roi elfe,  
Doromir notifia :  
\- L'enfant vous accompagnant n'est pas là.  
Quelques elfes posèrent un regard noir sur l'homme, comme s'ils se demandaient comment il pouvait prétendre parler de cela. Comment pouvait-il oser le penser  
seulement ?  
\- Il se repose, répondit platement Thranduil en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.  
-Voilà qui est fâcheux, j'aurais aimé discuter avec lui, commenta Doromir.  
\- Vous n'avez rien à discuter avec mon jeune fils, rétorqua sèchement Thranduil.  
\- Je reste dans mon bon droit de faire la conversation, siffla Doromir.  
\- Allez donc la faire à vos semblables dans ce cas.  
Les prunelles azur de Thranduil étaient posée sur Doromir, le ratatinant sur place.  
Ecthelion, espérant éviter l'incident diplomatique, lança :  
\- Assez, Doromir. N'importunes pas nos invités.  
L'intéressé se leva, agacé, et se retira, arguant qu'il allait s'entraîner.  
Thranduil ordonna quelque chose en elfique à ses gardes qui se tenaient près des portes. Ceux ci se retirèrent aussitôt. Ecthelion se demandait si l'accord n'était pas déjà compromis par l'attitude quelque peu déplacée de son fils et ses capitaines.

Doucement, Légolas revenait à lui après un long sommeil. Il gémit, la douleur dans son épaule se ranimant. Quelques perles de larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il quitta ses  
draps, titubant jusque la glace qui était dressée dans un coin de la pièce. Mis-à-part son teint pâle et ses cheveux en bataille, il remarqua que sa chemise de nuit, au  
niveau de son épaule droite, était imbibée de sang. Sa plaie avait du s'ouvrir dans son sommeil... Légolas retira sa chemise, se détournant du miroir pour ne pas poser son  
regard sur sa laide blessure qui le ramenait à cette peur sans nom qui l'avait pris. Il enfila une tunique propre trouvée dans la malle qu'on avait menée à sa chambre. Il se  
coiffa rapidement, péniblement, enfila ses bottes et quitta la pièce. A la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait se tenaient deux gardes elfes de la citadelle de  
Mirkwood. Il leur adressa un bref regard avant de dire :  
\- Bonjour. Pouvez-vous me mener à mon père ?  
\- Bien sûr, jeune prince. Mais avant il faudrait soigner votre épaule, répondit un des  
elfes.  
\- Je veux que ce soit mon père qui le fasse, répondit Légolas, d'une petite voix.  
\- Bien.  
Ils le guidèrent à travers les couloirs de la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Légolas marchait d'un pas lent, suivant les elfes sans parler. Il tentait de faire taire la douleur  
qui enflammait son bras sans succès. Il tentait de se détacher de ce brouillard qui le prenait mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait peur de sombrer, là, maintenant... Il avait peur  
que la fièvre ne le prenne. La seule fois où il en avait eut, il s'était trouvé si faible que cela l'avait effrayé. Du haut de ses sept ans, il craignait la mort, ce qu'un enfant elfe  
ne devait craindre à ce jeune âge, si tôt dans son immortalité. Il la craignait car cette Grande Faucheuse avait emporté sa mère et que le chagrin avait brisé son père. Un  
elfe peut mourir de chagrin, Légolas l'apprit à ses cinq ans, quand il vit son père perdre connaissance dans la salle du trône alors que le guérisseur de la citadelle annonçait la mort de la reine. Ce jour là, en plus d'avoir perdu sa mère, il avait cru perdre son père...  
\- Jeune prince, vous allez bien, s'enquit un garde, le tirant de ses pensées.  
Légolas hocha la tête, sachant qu'il mentait et que cela se voyait. Il remarqua alors au bout du corridor son père. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à sa rencontre, finissant  
dans ses bras. Thranduil serra son cadet contre lui, le laissant se blottir dans son étreinte protectrice. Il sentait le frêle corps de son plus jeune fils tremblant dans ses  
bras. Il en était inquiet. Et si sa blessure s'était infectée ?  
\- Nous allons nettoyer ton épaule ensuite je t'accompagnerai déjeuner, souffla-t-il.  
\- Ne me laisses pas seul, Ada, chuchota Légolas, sans se déloger des bras du roi des elfes. Ce dernier passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, le rassurant :  
\- Je te le promets, ion nin.  
Les capitaines se retirèrent, laissant le père et le fils seuls, escortés d'une garde. A table, alors que certains dînaient, Légolas mangeait avec peu de conviction, les  
fruits semblant amers, le fromage trop sec, le pain trop dur... La cuisine de Mirkwood lui manquait. Il lança un coups d'oeil aux capitaines de son père qui mangeaient sans  
sourciller. Il trouvait cela fascinant. Ils semblaient nullement indisposés par la nourriture même si le jeune elfe savait qu'ils pensaient comme lui... Son regard  
tomba sur son père qui se contentait de quelques fruits sélectionnés. Il ne semblait pas plus expressif que ses capitaines. Ils étaient admirables...  
Ensuite ses prunelles azur rencontrèrent les émeraude luisant d'un étrange éclat du fils de l'intendant dont il avait omis le nom tant il ne se souciait pas de son existence.  
Il sentait le regard de ce mortel posé sur lu depuis son arrivée avec son père. Il trouvait cela dérangeant, presque inquiétant. Que pouvait-on lui vouloir ? Il ne côtoyait que rarement les hommes, ayant passé ses jeunes années dans la citadelle.  
C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il accompagnait son père. Ce dernier, depuis la mort de son épouse, se refusait à laisser son cadet à Mirkwood , seul, durant ses  
déplacements. Et comme Nomin était en patrouille le jour du départ, le choix avait été rapide...  
\- Tu devrais manger pour que ton épaule guérisse, commenta Thranduil.  
\- Le goût ne passe pas, Ada. J'ai pourtant essayé.  
\- Dans ce cas ne te forces pas, tu es jeune et ton corps a besoin de soin, non pas de gavage. Nous demanderons à l'escorte si l'on peut se servir dans les provisions, sourit  
le roi elfe en passant une main dans la chevelure délicate de son cadet.  
Légolas lui adressa un large sourire, ravi par cette initiative.  
\- Notre table n'est pas assez bien pour le prince que vous êtes, cingla la voix froide de Doromir.  
Légolas fronça des sourcils. Il ne savait que répondre. Il ne voulait pas créer  
d'incident diplomatique. Il rougit d'embarras...  
\- Les jeunes elfes sont très sensibles à tout ce qui ne vient pas de nos forêt ou exploitations, répondit à sa place Thranduil en lançant un regard plein de froid mépris  
au fils de l'intendant.  
-Quelques balivernes pour excuser l'impolitesse de cet enfant, renifla Doromir sous l'air outré de plusieurs capitaines elfiques.  
Légolas posa ses prunelle azur sur son père, inquiet de sa réaction.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas de tenir pareils propos, cingla la voix de son père.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en votre royaume pour permettre ou non...  
\- Je suis un des rois elfes du troisième âges, vous n'êtes qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon fils le coupa-t-il sèchement.  
\- C'est assez, Doromir, intervint Ecthelion , sourcils froncés, agacé que son fils soit si indélicat alors qu'un important traité était en jeu.  
\- Je vais m'entraîner, répliqua froidement Doromir en se levant vivement, se détournant de la table pour sortir à grands pas. Légolas lança un regard inquiet à son  
père et à ses capitaines. Il demanda, d'une petite voix :  
\- Est-ce de ma faute ?  
\- Nullement , Ion nin, répondit avec douceur Thranduil en lui adressant un sourire  
réconfortant.  
A l'extérieur , un cor chantait. Ecthelion lança un regard à ses capitaines, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Trois coups avaient été sonnés, annonçant un cavalier  
non identifié. Tous se levèrent pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait, Légolas tenait fermement la main de son père.  
Debout dos à l'arbre mort du Gondor, sa cape semblant refléter les éclats de la lune invisible en ce début de soirée, il fixait sans sourciller les hommes en arme qui se  
tenaient devant lui. Leurs arbalètes étaient braquées sur lui, comme s'il pouvait avoir menti sur son identité. Comme si n'importe qui pouvait prétendre à son titre.  
\- Vous posez vos armes et ensuite nous vous escorterons en cellule, intrus, aboya un garde.

\- Je ne laisserai sûrement pas des hommes du Gondor m'enfermer avant d'avoir vu mon frère, répliqua l'elfe blond qui se tenait là.  
\- Ne nous obligez pas à faire usage de force, siffla le garde.  
\- Je pourrais aisément tous vous maîtriser si je le voulais, mais je suis là, à vous entendre donner des ordres...  
\- NOMIN ! S'exclama une voix dans l'entrée de la citadelle, faisant se retourner vivement les arbalétriers qui visaient à présent la petite silhouette qui courrait à la  
rencontre de l'intrus.  
Le-dit Nomin pâlit en voyant les pointes des arbalètes menaçant son cadet. Un seul de ces traits pouvait avoir raison de ce frêle corps... Aussi fut-il rassuré, bien que  
navré, de voir le jeune elfe prendre conscience du danger qui pesait sur sa vie, s'arrêtant.  
Légolas se stoppa en un instant lorsqu'il remarqua es armes qui le visaient. Il prit peur, revoyant les orc et les Ouargs qui avaient attaqué leur escorte... Il revit cette  
flèche noire lui déchirer douloureusement l'épaule. Il revit la panique qui brillait dans le regard séculaire de son père. Son regard croisa celui de son frère aîné qui n'avait  
pas bougé.Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude des hommes du Gondor... Il voulait rejoindre son frère...  
– - Baissez ces armes, pauvres idiots ! Hurla Ecthelion avec colère en arrivant.  
Thranduil s'assombrit en découvrant son cadet ainsi menacé et son aîné tremblant de colère. Les arbalètes furent baissées. Nomin fut à l'instant même aux côtés de son jeune  
frère, le serrant contre son cœur, soulagé de le trouver en vie et non pas agonisant. Le message de son père à la citadelle avait été alarmant. Il disait Légolas blessé par une  
flèche d'orc et affaibli alors que l'escorte était à trois jours de la cité des hommes !  
Trois jours à cheval auraient tué n'importe quel blessé ! Nomin n'aurait pas supporté la perte de son frère, il le savait...  
\- Nomin, sanglota Légolas.  
\- Je suis là, honeg... Je suis là, le réconfortait l'héritier de Mirkwood en le berçant.  
\- Je pense que nous avons matière à discuter, intendant , lança froidement Thranduil.  
Ecthelion poussa un soupir inaudible, sachant que tout espoir de traité était vain. Il convoqua ses capitaines, laissant au roi des elfes le temps d'accueillir son héritier  
avant de le rejoindre.


	8. subtilité où es tu

Mirkwood connaissait une population elfique de moins en moins présente au coeur

de son feuillage. Nombre de familles avaient quitté leurs habitations pour gagner la

citadelle au cœur de la roche. Le roi y accueillait sans conditions les gens de son

peuple que l'Ombre faisait partir. Aussi les galeries en constante croissance et

aménagement étaient-elles assez nombreuses pour que nul ne s'y sente prisonnier.

Quelques familles gardaient leur logis aux abords de la citadelle, dans la forêt

avoisinante. Ils ne se permettaient plus de vivre loin des patrouilles de la garde royale

qui étaient devenus une présence rassurante pour les familles avec enfants.

Quelques villages nichés au cœur de la forêt gardaient leurs positions, décidés à

s'opposer à l'Ombre et à garder Mirkwood de ses sombres visiteurs. Vert-Bois était

l'une des dernières parties de la Terre du Milieu portant une certaine diversité elfique.

En effet, là logeaient des Semi-Elfes, ceux issus du premier âge qui avaient refusé de

rejoindre Havre Gris. Les Sylvains, ou elfes sylvestres, les descendants des elfes

accompagnant ces seigneurs de l'époque qui avaient fait ce choix critiqué. Et enfin,

minoritaires de par leurs choix isolationnistes, les Elfes Sombres étaient encore assez

nombreux bien que discrets dans Vert-Bois.

Du haut de ses huit ans, le fils du roi de la citadelle de Mirkwood était debout face à

un groupe d'enfants elfes, sourcils froncés. Le-dit groupe était mené par un jeune elfe

qui devait atteindre sa quinzième année. Les autres avaient plus ou moins le même

âge. Le meneur avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert sombre. Il avait ses

poings sur ses hanches et un sourire méchant sur le visage. Sans ce rictus, il aurait pu

paraître beau pour n'importe qui. Il était beau. Mais il affichait ce rictus satisfait...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répéta le jeune elfe blond aux yeux azur, sourcils froncés.

\- Nous l'avions bien compris lorsque tu l'avais dit la première fois tu sais, rétorqua

l'elfe-meneur.

\- Et pourtant, vous vous en fichez, grogna son vis-à-vis.

\- Évidemment !

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Rien n'est juste dans la Forêt-Noire !

\- C'est Vert-Bois ! Pas la Forêt Noire !

\- Mon père dit que c'est la Forêt-Noire !

\- Ton père a tort! Mon père ET mon frère disent que c'est Vert-Bois !

\- Mon père a toujours raison !

\- C'est impossible d'avoir toujours raison!

\- On s'en fiche ! Tu devais grimper à l'arbre nous ramener nos fruits !

\- J'ai dit que j'étais pas d'accord !

\- On a dit qu'on s'en fichait !

Légolas grogna de dépit, s'exclamant en amorçant un geste pour regagner la

citadelle :

\- Je ne jouerais plus avec vous dans ce cas !

Il se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt d'un pas décidé, attristé que ses nouveaux amis ne

soient déjà plus ses amis. Il avait crut, naïvement, qu'ils étaient méchant

occasionnellement. Mais il s'était trompé. En plus d'être méchants avec les autres

enfants, ils l'étaient avec lui. Et Légolas, après une semaine à tenter de se faire

accepter sans se faire marcher sur les pieds, en avait assez. Son frère devait rentrer de

patrouille aujourd'hui. Il pourrait lui parler de sa mauvaise expérience. Et puis, il y

avait d'autres enfants dans la citadelle à qui il n'avait pas encore adressé la parole. De

nombreuses familles s'étaient installées dans la citadelle ces derniers jours...

Deux mains rencontrèrent rudement son dos, le précipitant au sol. Légolas s'y heurta

durement le menton, la douleur lui arrachant quelques larmes. Des points noirs

dansant devant ses yeux, il tenta de se redresser mais à peine fut-il accroupi qu'il fut

renvoyé à terre. Il y resta, sur le dos, le souffle court, troublé, son menton éraflé,

couvert de terre.

Il croisa le regard coléreux de Vasa, le meneur du groupe.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un pleurnichard comme toi serait notre ami ?

\- Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur des hauteurs, rétorqua Légolas.

La gifle qu'il se prit résonna entre troncs et feuillages, dans le silence de la nature.

Légolas luttait contre ses larmes de douleur et de peine. Il ne voulait pas montrer queces mots l'avaient affecté ou qu'une gifle lui avait fait du mal. Non. Il ne voulait pas.

Vasa poussa un petit cri aigu quand une racine jaillit, le saisissant par la cheville pour

le projeter plus loin. Ses amis poussèrent de grands cris, tentant de fuir mais n'y

parvinrent pas, subissant le même sort que leur meneur.

Légolas laissa un léger rire lui échapper, remerciant la forêt pour sa protection avant

de se lever pour rejoindre rapidement la citadelle.

– Les gardes à la porte de la citadelle écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant dans quel état

rentrait le plus jeune prince. Ils voulurent l'interpeller, savoir s'il avait fait une

mauvaise rencontre, mais le fracas de sabots sur la passerelle les coupa dans leur

élan. Légolas qui était décidé à rejoindre sa chambre pour s'y cacher jusqu'au repas se

retourna vivement pour voir entrer au trot la patrouille de son frère. Les montures

passèrent les portes sous les salutations des gardes. Les cavaliers posèrent pied à

terre, s'occupant de leurs destriers, les guidant pas la bride vers les écuries.

Lançant quelques ordres à ses patrouilleurs et recommandations aux gardes, Nomin

se tut si brusquement à la vue de son cadet que ce silence attira l'attention des douze

patrouilleurs qui l'accompagnaient.

– - Seigneur, laissa échapper un patrouilleur.

– - La voix chantante de sa Majesté fera trembler la citadelle, commenta un autre.

Nomin se précipita à la rencontre de son jeune frère, effleurant son visage blessé, le

regard luisant d'inquiétude. Il souffla :

– - Honeg... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu vas bien ?

Légolas, les prunelles gonflées de larmes contenues, hoqueta:

– - Je voulais juste... Mais eux... Et puis... Poussé... Les arbres... Jeté...

Le prince héritier poussa un profond soupir, soulevant son cadet en le rassurant ;

– - Bon, je vais te soigner ensuite tu pourras tout me raconter.

Légolas hocha la tête, luttant toujours contre ses larmes, laissant son frère le conduire

en salle de soins.

Quelle fut la colère de Thranduil lorsqu'un des gardes de la porte, dans son rapport

journalier, lui annonça que son fils, parti jouer dans la zone protégée de la forêt était

revenu blessé et chamboulé. Il se jura de tirer cette affaire au clair, sachant son jeune

fils trop agile et trop aimé par la forêt pour simplement être tombé. Ayant foi en ses

patrouilleurs qui prenaient leur tâche très à coeur, il savait la zone sécurisée. Il

espérait que son jeune fils puisse lui avouer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il sait que les

enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux. Mais les enfants elfes ne sont pas des enfants

de mortels. Ils sont des elfonds. Ils ne sont pas supposés faire preuve de violence

brute...

Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de son cadet, il le trouva endormi dans les bras de son

frère qui le berç roi des elfes s'installa sur le rebord du lit, ses doigts effleurant

le visage blessé de son jeune fils.

\- Bon retour, Nomin, lança-t-il à son héritier qui semblait de sombre humeur.

\- Merci, adar. J'aurais aimé le trouver souriant et plein de vie.

\- T'a-t-il raconté sa mésaventure ?

\- Il l'a fait, certes.

\- Cela explique ta sombre humeur.

\- Des elfonds, plus âgés, s'en prennent aux autres enfants. Ils leurs font faire toutes sortes de tâches. Légolas a refusé de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Ce sont les arbres qui ont éloigné les jeunes elfes de lui.

\- Ce sont des elfonds de la citadelle ?

\- Non, des bois. Des nomades de vaut qu'il t'en parle. Je vais rendre

une petite visite aux tuteurs de cet enfant.

\- Ainsi tu ne me donneras pas son nom.

\- Sûrement pas. Ces enfants ne savaient certainement pas qui ils lynchaient.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Père, n'ayez pas de réactions démesurées. Légolas a déjà bien du mal à se faire des

amis.

\- Fort bien, je n'interviendrai pas. Je te laisse le soin de régler cela.

Les deux se turent, leur regard convergeant vers l'enfant qui, gémissant en effleurant

son menton sans doute douloureux, se réveillait. Nomin eut un sourire amusé face à

la soudaine tendresse qui avait empli le regard habituellement sévère de son père.

Son jeune frère était son rayon de soleil. Surtout depuis la mort de leur mère. La mort

de sa reine.

\- Bonjour, ion nin, fit d'une voix chantante le roi des elfes en caressant sa joue du dos

de sa main.

\- Ada... bailla l'enfant, sourcils froncés, ne se souvenant pas de la présence de son

père lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

\- J'espère que tu as bien dormi, sourit Thranduil. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ces

vilaines plaies.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? S'étonna Légolas.

\- Bien sur. Je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir de nombreux jours alors que je peux te

soulager de cette douleur, expliqua doucement son père, un léger sourire étirant ses

lèvres.

\- Mais... Quand les patrouilleurs reviennent de mission, les guérisseurs ne le font pas,

fit, sourcils froncés, le jeune elfe, assis sur les genoux de son aîné.

\- La gravité de leurs blessures les en empêche. Mais toi, tu es jeune et tes plaies sont

moins graves. Je peux très bien te soigner.

\- Cela vous fatiguera, comprit Légolas, son regard luisant de culpabilité.

\- Je ne le sentirai même pas.

\- J'ai vu avec le Maître que la magie puise dans l'énergie de l'utilisateur. Je ne veux

pas de votre énergie, Ada ! Vous serez malade ! Fatigué ! A cause de moi !

Thranduil posa une main rassurante sur la joue de son fils, inquiet de le voir paniquer

ainsi. Il le rassura de son mieux :

\- Je ne te mentirais jamais, Légolas. Et je te promets que te soigner ne me fera pas de

mal.

\- Mais c'est de ma faute...

\- Si tu es tombé ?

\- Oui...

\- Voyons, Légolas, soupira Thranduil, démuni face aux propos de son plus jeune fils.

\- Je vais guérir tout seul ! S'exclama le jeune prince, sautant sur ses pieds, étonnant

les deux adultes par sa réaction, se précipitant hors de la pièce à toute vitesse.

Thranduil, remis de son étonnement, fronça des sourcils, de sombre humeur :

\- Ces enfants sont vraiment monstrueux ! Légolas est persuadé d'être fautif dans cette histoire ! C'est inadmissible !

\- Adar, n'avons-nous pas un accord , demanda Nomin, un sourire étirant le coin de ses

lèvres.

\- Certes, tu vas te charger de ces vauriens et je n'interviendrai pas, grogna Thranduil.

\- Je me disais bien, ricana Nomin.

\- J'espère seulement que Légolas osera se présenter au dîner, soupira le roi des elfes,

navré par la réaction de son plus jeune fils. Il lui était plus précieux que la prunelle de

ses yeux. Il se savait capable de soulever des montagnes pour ses fils. Mais que l'un

refuse avec tant de véhémence son aide le chagrinait. Il voulait aider cet enfant à qui

il n'accordait pas assez de temps. Il voulait le garder du monde, en sécurité, dans ses

bras, pour le siècle à venir, attendant patiemment qu'il devienne adulte pour consentir

à le laisser s'éloigner.

\- Je suis certain qu'il le fera, le rassura son héritier avec un sourire amusé. Il savait oh

combien son père était protecteur avec son jeune frère. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir,

sachant qu'il était bien gardé en son absence. Il se savait mère-poule avec son frère

mais il savait surtout oh combien Légolas s'attirait des ennuis...

Un léger coups à la porte les ramena de leurs pensées. Un garde entra, semblant mal-

à-l'aise. Il avoua, son regard fixé sur un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule droite de

son roi :

\- Le jeune prince Légolas vient de gagner la Forêt sans escorte. Quelques

patrouilleurs qui étaient là se sont lancés à sa suite de leur propre chef pour assurer sa

sécurité.

Nomin se leva d'un bond, tous ses sens en alerte. Il enfila son brassard où étaient

glissés ses longues dagues, sortant à grands pas sous le regard de son père.

\- Qu'on m'informe dès qu'ils sont sur le retour, ordonna Thranduil en se retirant vers

la salle du trône où ses conseillers l'attendaient pour discuter des récoltes faites dans

les nouvelles serres aménagées en sous-sol, près des alcôves.

Debout face au groupe qui ce matin même s'était ri de lui, une détermination sans

nom flambant en lui, Légolas ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Je vous interdit de lever à nouveau la main sur moi ! Et je vous interdit de vous en

prendre aux elfonds de la citadelle ! Ils sont sous la protection du roi, tout comme

moi ! ET vous n'êtes rien pour défier le roi !

\- Tu crois pouvoir revenir nous donner des ordres alors que par ta faute les arbres

nous ont malmenés, grogna Vasa.

\- Oui, parce que vous l'aviez mérité ! Et parce que si vous me faites du mal, vous

faites du mal à mon père et PERSONNE ne fait de mal à MON ADA !

\- Tu bas regretter d'être revenu ! S'exclama Vasa en se jetant sur lui. Les deux elfonds

roulèrent à terre, aucun ne voulant laisser l'autre l'écraser, aucun ne voulant

abandonner. Mais Légolas n'avait que huit ans... Son adversaire en avait quinze, il

était plus grand, plus fort, plus lourd... Il écrasa le pauvre enfant à terre, assis en

califourchon sur son dos, sa main écrasant son visage déjà blessé sans aucune

délicatesse contre le sol, l'éraflant.

\- Pauvre chochotte, cracha Vasa avec mépris. Il se prit un violent coups de branches

en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin, crachant des feuilles, toussotant.

Légolas se releva d'un bond, décidé à défendre chèrement ses positions et ses

exigences. Il voulait se montrer aussi brave que son frère qui était chef de patrouilles...

\- Vasil ! Il a recommencé ! Hurla Vasa d'une voix plaintive.

Un elfe devant avoisiner les cent soixante ans ( dix-sept ans plus ou moins chez les

humains ) , sortit du couvert des bois, ses long cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière en

une queue de cheval, un air sombre sur son visage, une ride creusant son front

montrant qu'il fronçait bien trop des sourcils... Il s'avança vers Légolas qui déglutit

malgré lui, remarquant l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture, faisant :

\- Dis-donc gamin, on ne t'a pas dit que c'était mal d'utiliser les forces de la nature à

des fins personnelles ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est les arbres qui choisissent de...

Le dénommé Vasil posa son regard d'un vert sombre inquiétant sur Légolas, sifflant

en relevant son menton d'un geste rude, faisant fi de ses blessures :

\- On ne ment PAS !

Ce haussement de ton le fit sursauter. Il regretta presque d'avoir quitté la présence

rassurante de son frère et son père.

Une flèche siffla, fendant l'air avec grâce et puissance, se plantant à l'endroit même

où se tenait Vasil qui s'était éloigné d'un bond. Ce dernier fixa la flèche plantée à

terre, entre lui en l'elfond blond. Il leva les yeux vers les branchages, peu étonné de

voir des patrouilleurs qui le tenaient en joue. Il ne les voyait que trop ces derniers

temps.

\- Cette flèche aurait pu me tuer, lança-t-il froidement à l'attention des patrouilleurs.

\- Et cela m'aurait arrangé, Vasil, siffla Nomin en sortant du couvert des bois, des

patrouilleurs le suivant de près, les autres gardant leurs positions.

\- Tsk ! Le Grand Prince Nomin daigne se joindre à nous ! Que nous vaut l'honneur,

railla Vasil avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : n'approches jamais plus mon jeune frère. Est-ce

clair ?

\- Attends... Ce gamin là ? Ton frère ? Lui ?

Légolas s'était réfugié dans l'ombre de son aîné, la peur qui l'avait pris le rendant

pantelant, tremblant, les larmes contenues à ses yeux menaçant de se déverser sur ses

joues.

\- J'ai dit : Est-ce clair ?

\- Ha ha ! Si ton frère utilise les arbres pour s'en prendre au mien, ne t'attends pas à ce

que je sois impassible.

\- Ton maudit frère a malmené le mien que la Nature a choisi de défendre. Alors je

vais me répéter une dernière fois : EST CE CLAIR ?

Vasil, malgré lui, recula d'un pas, un vent porté par la forêt et emportant le cri du

prince héritier le heurtant de plein fouet, le déstabilisant. Il lança un regard méprisant

au plus jeune prince de Mirkwood puis grogna en se détournant :

\- Oui oui...


End file.
